


Poison Despair

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Despair, M/M, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Sadomasochism, Smut, Worst Most Despair Inducing Incident, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair came in many different forms for each member of SHSL Despair, some enjoyed the despair of others, while others enjoyed experiencing their own suffering. Gundam was one such person who enjoyed his own despair. Having lost most of his animals, he felt useless, until a certain mechanic needed his help. Major spoilers for both games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toxic Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphametics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/gifts).



> Let's be honest, you guys knew I wrote smut, right? And you guys knew Despair!Souda was my favorite thing, right?
> 
> This is a gift I made for a friend that was actually why I delayed Auto-Hearts so long. But, I'm really proud of this.
> 
> Originally this was going to be one chapter, but I was a little inspired and made 2 prequel chapters. The last chapter was written first so I'd say be most excited for that chapter.

_I didn’t always have this despair…_

 

_There had been endless misery in my life_

_But this…_

_This was true despair_

_What could I do?_

_It was too late to change things_

_It was too late to start over_

_There was an expanding emptiness_

_A black hole of spiralling despair_

_My talent was losing relevance_

_My services would not be needed much longer_

_I came to you_

_And you showed me otherwise_

~*~

 

Despair had spread like a virus. The world was at war with itself. No purpose behind it.  Just war. There was no end in sight. Although quite a few still held hope in their hearts, it was too late. The final steps to destroy the remaining hope were taking shape. The city was crumbling. One building remained, albeit rusty and worn down. A rusting fence surrounded the facility, where automatic machine gun turrets were sitting, inactive before a large bolted metal door. Hope’s Peak Academy. Not many had seen it recently, and considering that the start of the worst despair inducing incident was here, who would? But this day, under a dusty red sky, a small group of people walked to the metallic door of Hope’s Peak. There was a moment of silence as the slowly forming group started to sit on the nearby rubble.

 

It was Super High School Level Despair. Returning to the place that their master plan had been first been hatched, they sat down on chunks of concrete and removed their masks. The conversation was despairing. Everyone compared their dark deeds as more and more people arrived. It was pretty much decided that Sonia had managed to use her skill to cause the most despair. Her home country had been eradicated completely by civil war and corruption. She risked being overthrown as ruler to do so, and knew she’d get high praise from their leader for taking such a risk.

 

The 12 members sat around for a while afterwards, slowly becoming bored out of their minds. It was then that they noticed that one was missing. They then assumed that an accident happened and that this member was dead. Considering who it was, no one would be surprised. Gossip had circulated about how their skill was something anyone could do, and that he wasn’t much use anymore due to his limited resources.

 

“Oi! What’s that smell?” Owari’s exclamation caught everyone’s attention and they looked around.

 

“Ugh. What a terribly despairing odor.” Komaeda held his head and sighed.

 

Everyone was in agreement about that. The scent was a mix of blood, sweat, and death. In the distance, a silhouette was visible. A man, upon drawing near, rather tall of stature, body thin but well built, hair a mess and hanging in front of his face, eyes cold and emotionless. With a large falcon perched on his bloody, bandaged, and outstretched left arm, Gundam Tanaka had finally arrived. All was silent except for the flapping of his worn down scarf in the wind. Once his eyes were in view, a certain luckster broke the silence.

 

“You’re a bit late to the party, Tanaka-san. The last one here, at that!” Gundam didn’t respond to him; he just kept walking towards the sealed door, attempting to isolate himself from the others presence as he’d done on previous encounters. His steps were heavy and his pace was sluggish. . “Tanaka-san?” He still didn’t respond to Komaeda’s comments..

 

“Hey, weirdo!” This time the voice was Saionji’s. Even after all this time,she had an attitude. “You deaf or something? We’re talking to you! Are you off in your little fantasy world again?” He stopped walking when he got in front of her. “What’s the matter. Cat got your tongue?” He was used to it by now. They weren’t really trying to talk to him, was his just salt in reopened wounds.

 

“Oh, that would be just horrible. He works with a lot of animals so a cat could have torn his tongue out!” Ibuki chimed in.

 

“Ibuki… that’s a figure of speech, dear,” Sonia corrected, before turning away from the breeder.

 

Gundam finally responded. His voice scratched out in a hoarse grumble. “Mortals… leave me be. I need silence. Silence, and callousness.” His falcon rose its wings in a threatening manner and he pulled the scarf back up over his mouth, continuing to trudge toward the door. “I did not come here to converse with you. I wish to find out about our next course of action, and nothing more.”

 

Muttering was audible as he continued his slow stride to the door. His pace, however, was broken, as he felt himself snag on something suddenly and fell to the dusty ground, landing on his face. His pet quickly took to the sky due to its’ perch being obstructed. Some snickering broke out among the others. He knew he’d been tripped; there was nothing he could have caught his leg on amongst the rubble. He knew who had done it. As likely as it was that Saionji was the culprit, that would be a false accusation. It had been Sonia who had done it. He understood why, but he wouldn’t give her the pleasure of his acknowledgement. He picked himself up, dusted himself off, and called his falcon back from it’s flight, which landed back on his arm.  It appeared to have been circling the group from above, as if hunting prey. He did not even look at any of them; he just closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, careful to make his next words leave the desired impression. “I am not in the proper disposition to deal with such frivolous actions. You should all bear shame. We are near our adult years and yet your actions reflect the mindset of adolescent children” His trek to the door concluded as he looked up at the cameras and armed machine guns. He then took a moment to look behind himself at who was actually there. “Wait… you said I’m last to arrive. Were there not a total of 14 of us in our original class?”

 

“You are in the wrong there. Our 14th member was the first to arrive and was admitted early because he has such important things to do in such limited time. He’s a lot more useful than _some_ of us.” Sonia turned away the moment Gundam attempted to make eye contact. “I honestly shouldn’t have expected you to know anything about our plans. I really shouldn’t expect anything of you at all. Oh, how excellent for him to be able to work directly for Enoshima-sama. A true honor it is.”

 

“Honestly... I am actually a bit jealous of him…. To be able to work with her alone is such a despairingly wonderful privilege!” Mikan added her own input before Saionji made another attempt to silence her only to get a taste of Mikan’s despairing rage, which scared Saionji off.

 

Gundam, however, chose to block out all the noise pollution as they all discussed things amongst themselves. Eventually, the door did open. Everyone practically ran into that accursed place as the PA system sent out a message explaining their prime directive. They were to prepare for the broadcast of “The School Life Of Mutual Killing” in whatever way they could. Some were called for cleaning duties, while Komaeda and Mikan were called directly to meet with their leader, and the rest were told to just do what they wanted until called for.

 

Gundam was certain that, especially after the rough reception he received, no one would notice if he just slipped away into his room. He made his way to the dorm area almost unnoticed, climbed the stairs up to the 3rd floor, and found his way to his room. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with several familiar smells. These included, but were not limited to blood, decaying flesh, melted candle wax, and flowers and dirt from his indoor garden. What was new to him, however, was the smell of early developing rust from the empty, bloodied cages that lined the walls of his room. Closing his door, he inspected his room to make sure that nothing  had been tampered with. He quickly gazed over the extensive library of books, dusting some of the ones he hoped he’d never have to make use of. The Necronomicon, various spell books, and books specifically designed around explaining the anatomy of different animals all lined the shelves. He looked at the plants that he had kept under artificial lighting and was surprised that his sunflowers were still alive.

 

He sat down at his desk while his falcon flapped off to a nearby perch. He glanced over the various symbols painted onto the desk and the small skulls that had been left there. He sat there and stared blankly at the table for a moment before finally letting out a deep breath, and reaching into his scarf. He pulled out the four corpses of his deceased hamsters. He laid them on the table and observed them. He’d seen exactly what had happened. He’d lead groups of animals to attack humans before, but he seldom ever let his hamsters get involved because there was always at least one casualty. He should never have let them try this. The accidental trampling and mauling of the smallest creatures he had was something he’d have to live with. He knew they’d die eventually, but he didn’t expect it so soon. And this, he knew, was his own fault. The torn flesh. The protruding bits of bone. The crushed vital organs. He was responsible for it all.

 

He held his head in his hands, attempting to comprehend the weight of the situation. He was sick of being an outcast, so he thought that joining up with Enoshima-sama would allow him to be with others like him. He had Sonia before that. She was the only person that wanted to get to know the real him. That seemed to change once they caved in to the despair. He wasn’t sure if it was his now submissive nature, or the fact that he wasn’t a mindless murderer like some of the other members. Gundam took things into careful consideration before brutally slaughtering his victims. Only a select few had fallen directly by his hands. He had him animal armies to thank for that. But greater than the number of humans killed by his hands or animals killed in his stampedes was the number of animals he’d killed or harmed with his own hands. Blood and animal sacrifices were common rituals that he performed once he fell to despair. Some promised good luck, others strength. Some of his potions asked for animal parts as well. He’d even found himself guilty of drinking the animal blood hoping for the proper effects to take place. He even felt that some of treatment of the animals in general, such as the cages, was out of his normal standards, but he only had so much to space to work with once the door was closed off. He had lost his ways as a certified animal breeder. All this from despair. No. He did all this _for_ despair. He pulled loose the bandages on his left arm and watched them spiral. The increase in bites from his animals and his own cuts from human blood sacrifices was obvious. All this for despair.

 

A tear gently dripped down his cheek. This was followed by another tear. And another. They started to stain the table with each drop. He was without friends, without animals, and without purpose. The only ones who'd seemed to explicitly care about him were his hamsters, which lay dead before him. The sadness within him was overwhelming his thoughts, until his right hand instinctively grabbed the hunting knife placed on the table from the sacrifices and closed his eyes before stabbing down.

 

Once he opened his eyes, he saw that he’d nearly stabbed his left hand, but missed by about two inches and just punctured the table again. He bent down and focused on his reflection in the blade. It was then that he realized what his feelings truly were. _Despair_.

 

His mouth turned from a distinct, teeth clenched frown, to a twisted grin as he made this realization. He enjoyed feeling despair more than most of the other members. So, hadn’t he pretty much done what he wanted to most without even realizing it? A panting chuckle passed his lips, and soon he had erupted in insane laughter, crazy enough to rival even Komaeda on a bad day. So what if no one seemed to care? He’d been doing exactly what he wanted: causing despair throughout the world while causing pain to himself. He’d deal with whatever was to come, whether he was kicked out of SHSL Despair or not. After all, his wish of silence and callousness would come true much easier that way.

 

By the time he’d finally calmed down, he was panting, warm, and sweating. His personal despair fetish had always caused him some issues while out and about. He didn’t admit them to anyone, either. He was certain that members had a slight fetish for the despair and pain of others, but he was certain that he was the only one or 2 that enjoyed despairing himself. He never lashed out at those who told him he was worthless because he believed it himself, and the sadness it caused felt good. It embarrassed him a bit when he thought about it, but he wouldn’t change it if he could. He took a moment, but he finally calmed down. This moment of peace, however, was short lived as he heard a knock on the door. These rooms were sound proof, right? No one would have heard him laughing…

 

The knocking became a pounding when he didn’t answer quickly enough, and the annoyed Gundam pulled the wrap back around his hand. He trudged over to the door, opening to see Komaeda standing there, about to knock even louder than he already had. “Yes? May I inquire why you are knocking on my door?” He had to force himself to be polite. Komaeda was one of the 4 that he knew were extremely close to their leader. In his current position, he couldn’t afford any unnecessary screw ups.

 

Komaeda was looking very unamused, especially since Gundam still had the stench of death on him. “Enoshima-sama had noticed that most of your cages were empty and thinks that, if you aren’t going to replace those disposable little creatures, you should bring them to Souda. He’s in the middle of working on the executions for our plans and could use as much scrap metal as possible for supplies. You don’t seem busy at all, so you probably should try to make yourself useful for once.” He turned and started walking away, down the hallway. “Oh, he’s in the new red doors on the first floor. Ciao~!”

 

Gundam closed the door and turned away. That wasn’t a suggestion. He knew it was an order. And Komaeda’s rough attitude suddenly turning cheery just bothered him. He did have one task: he still needed to give his Dark Lords a proper funeral. He scooped them all up in his arms and walked over to the plants in the back of the room. Using one of his gardening trowels he craved out 4 holes around the sunflower plants, and after he muttered some words of some latin incantation, he lay the hamsters into their final resting place.

 

Moving to his feet, he walked over to his falcon and fed it properly. It was his last living pet, so he figured he could at least try to treat this one with the respect it deserved. He then turned to the cages. He cleaned up the blood and rust, restoring the metal to a decent shape to be used as scrap metal, before disassembling them as much as they could and loading them into a dolley.

 

As he pushed the cart through the hall, he couldn’t help but notice how everything seemed void of life. Unlike just a few years ago, when the school was full of so much life and hope, it had become desolate. ‘How despairing,’ thought Gundam to himself.

 

It didn’t take too long to find the hallway that lead to the red door. He pushed them open to reveal… an elevator? This was peculiar, to say the least. He rode it down until he arrived at a large circular room. “So this is where the trials are going to happen…” he mumbled, looking at the 16 stands and the large chair that he could tell was where Monobear would sit. But this was obviously not where Souda was working. He needed to go deeper.

 

He noticed that one of the curtains was pulled up to reveal a long, dark passageway. He could only assume that it was the proper way to go as he proceeded to bring the supplies.

 

The hallway was rather long considering what it was used for, but after he remembered the layout the main courtroom, it only made sense. All the curtains had to lead to each person's execution, and they would be taken down this hallway, somehow, into their deaths.

 

As he walked in, he noticed it was a large batting cage-like area. He looked around, noting the seemingly busted scoreboard that had numbers in an apparently random order. He then caught a glimpse at the mechanic, hair held back by a pink bandana. He didn’t have long, though, before a baseball nearly smashed into his face. His reflexes were good enough to dodge it so it harmlessly flew down the hallway.

 

“Ey! What the hell are ya doin’ here! This is a construction site, and I don’t recall telling anyone to come done here. Still workin’ on these confounded contraptions...” The mechanic’s face held a scowl.

 

“Oh, right.” He bowed slightly, knowing not to mess with Souda. “I was given orders to bring a few of my things down to be used in the executions. They are pretty much scrap metal. It’s better to let them be put to some use instead of just sitting around serving next to no purpose other than room decoration…” This whole uselessness thing was starting to wear on him. He knew he was a tool, a stepping stone for true despair, when it came to what he was there for. However, he wanted to think he wasn’t useless.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just leave ‘em over there and get outta ‘ere.” Souda twirled the wrench in his hand and turned back to the pitching machine that he’d fashioned into a semi-automatic baseball machine gun. He listened as the cart moved, but their was no distinct click of Gundam’s boots as he walked away. His brow twitched and he turned around. “HEY! I told ya to scram! You deaf or somthin’?” Souda brandished his wrench threateningly and saw Tanaka flinch, but he didn’t move. “Ey! what’s with ya!”

 

Gundam attempted to keep his eyes locked on Souda, although, compared to how he used to be, Souda was quite intimidating. “Well… I was wondering if, perchance… you needed any assistance with your duties. I would be much obliged to offer my services.” He knew he was in no position to seem even the least bit prideful and took quickly to bending down on one knee.

 

Souda let out a bored sigh. “Alright. But keep these rules in mind. No distractin’ me. Don’t talk unless spoken to. Don’t question my commands. Most important! Don’t touch anythin’ cause ya might break it! Got all that?” He almost glared at Tanaka, who nodded.

 

“Yes, that is very well understood, Souda. I am but a tool to do your bidding.” Gundam had just made this man his superior with those words.

 

Souda shrugged it off. “Whatever you say. Now stand there and be quiet.” With those words, Souda returned back to working and Tanaka stayed at a distance.

 

It wasn't long before the silence was broken, but not by Gundam. Seemingly out of nowhere, Souda started talking. It started off with seemingly self-serving conversation about what he was doing, to explanations of how he ended up here. He apparently showed Junko an execution plan, which was essentially a modded version of his design for a rocket. He just altered it to contain next to no safety features. It would just send someone into space, without proper protection, and then shortly after escaping the atmosphere, the rocket would plummet back to earth. The heat and pressure would burn off the flesh, leaving just a skeleton.

 

The concept was interesting to Tanaka, and he wouldn't mind watching that happen, but

he couldn't speak out, and Souda kept talking. "You know, buildin' that one execution wasn't hard, but ya know what I was tasked with? 14 unique executions. And I had to excavate this entire place. I'm a mechanic, not a construction worker!" He let out a deep sigh. “Hell, I still don’t even have 100 percent solid designs yet. Maybe I can work that frickin’ bulldozer that I was given into one.” He had just finished tightening a bolt when he remembered something. “Okay, you gotta trust me here. I need you to test something for me?”

 

Gundam was a little wary. “I know you told me not to question you, but… test the execution?” Gundam was not that eager to die… at least not yet.

 

“No, just part of the mechanism.” He pointed to the hallway. “I need you to go into the courtroom and stand in Kuwata’s place. That’s all you need to do, the rest is my job.

 

Although Gundam didn’t like the idea of any of this, he had sworn that he’d listen. He was putting his trust in Souda, but considering that he hadn’t had the best experience with him in the past, it was a huge risk. Nevertheless, he walked back down the long corridor, and stood at the proper place. He heard the distinct noise of a button being pressed. There was a swift nose of something whizzing through the hallway until he felt something latch around his neck. A metal collar?! The collar was attached to a long chain. He was then pulled back by it, feet dragging down the hallway. ‘ _Dammit Souda! What in hell’s name possessed me into trusting you!_ ’

 

He was tightly grasping at the metal shackle, trying with all his might to prevent himself from being choked by it until his back collided with a metal pole. It hurt. His ankles were shortly there after, shackled to the pole as well. He watched the machine gun like device direct itself at him, Souda safely behind the protective cage. He gulped, preparing to take his final breath as the balls started to load. As he closed his eyes, awaited to be pummeled to death, he heard a distinct hiss, and then silence. He opened his eyes, and the restraints dropped him. He… was still alive. Souda had stopped the execution. Maybe he could trust Souda after all…

 

The mechanic opened the cage and walked over to the panting breeder who was desperately attempting to hide a blush. Tanaka was safe, save for an elevated heart-rate and an air of despair around him. “Pretty frickin’ cool, ain’t it~? Considering that you killed someone to get there, why spare any expense in dragging you off to your demise?” Souda had a very distinct sadistic grin on his face as he started to drool. Tanaka could read one thing about Souda already, and that was that Souda, unlike him, seemed to get joy out of others pain. No wonder he could do this whole “execution building” thing. He actually had more questions to ask, but was cut off by Souda again. “Hey! What is that scrap metal that ya brought down anyway?” Souda went over and looked at it.

 

“Oh, those… Those are the empty cages from my room. I lacked the proper amount of animals to fill them, and thus, brought them down to you.” Gundam was still recovering from that despair inducing experience he just had. At least now, if he’d face death any time soon, he’d be ready for it. It seemed almost like he’d passed through a blissful state when he’d accepted that he was about to die.

 

“Cages, huh?” He looked over them and was struck with an idea. “A cage!” He ran over to a sketch book and grabbed the pencil from behind his ear. He’d finally found some inspiration. “What is that thing called? A motorcycle death cage? Yes! That will do just fine. But… what about the body… How could I actually kill someone in there…. Hmmm…” He thought for another moment before starting to draw again. “What if increased momentum caused the body to liquify… and it would condense in a machine that would… yes!” He smirked. “Such an artful death. And edible too!” He seemed really proud of himself. “I suppose I should thank ya. I just got out of a huge case of inventor’s block!”

 

Gundam blushed slightly. He was… useful? He thought he’d never hear those words again. “N-no… I am but a tool to serve the cause of despair. The idea was all yours. No need to credit me.”

 

“Woah dude.” He smirked. “Be proud a yerself. Ya inspired me and I’m thankful for it.” He then gestured to Tanaka to push the cart. “We got more of these to build.” He lead Gundam down another pathway. This lead to a room that was only partly built. The stage was set but there was nothing in here except for a motorcycle. Souda bent down under the motor bike. “I need to just increase the acceleration capabilities, install a restraint device, and outfit it so that a Monobear could pilot it while also making it so that it won’t stop once it’s started. Not too difficult. However, building the butter processor will be the hardest part.”

 

‘ _What in the name of the dark imperial ruler is he talking about? Butter processor? For what?_ ’ Gundam was as confused as ever by Souda’s choices, but he wouldn’t let it get the best of him. No questioning him.

 

Eventually Souda spoke up again. “I can see why you’d want to stick around ‘ere. With yer talents, I can’t see ya doin’ many ‘specialized tasks’ like Mikan is doing. Really cool thing Enoshima-san learned about. Memory-altering brain surgery. Gonna use it to erase the memories for the underclassmen. Oh man~!” At least that explained how they were going to be convinced to kill their best friends and significant others.

 

Souda kept blabbering on about some of the random things that had happened since he’d come back almost a week ago. Apparently after showing off his first execution design, he’d been down here. It was almost like he… didn’t have have anyone to talk to. ‘ _This mortal… lonely? Maybe as lonely as me?_ ’ It hit Gundam like a load of bricks. You’d think he’d at least talk to someone. Either way, Gundam would listen to him with the utmost diligence and would watch him as he welded the metallic cage. His responses may have been just single words like ‘yes’, ‘alright’, and ‘agreed’, but he knew each one probably meant the world to Souda.

 

Souda went and grabbed some hinges and an automatic locking mechanism, and then looked back at Tanaka. Tanaka could only nod at this. “‘Ey! Could ya get me some of that scrap metal. I’m running out.”

 

Gundam was quick to respond. “Y-yes, right away!” He had to admit that Souda was intimidating. He grabbed some pieces and walked over to the mechanic. Souda reached for a piece, but it was then that he’d noticed that a part was rusted and had become broken and jagged. Souda, not looking, reached back and tried to grab the sharp piece, slicing open his hand. Gundam cringed and tried to back away as Souda screamed, dropping the remaining pieces on the ground.

 

“Fuckin’ hell!” he dropped the metal piece and went to the near by table, wrapping a bandage around his hand. “What the ‘ell did ya think you were doin’! Given me a sharp piece like that, ya coulda killed me! Now I gotta see Mikan to make sure I got a tetanus shot…” The moment he got the bleeding to stop, he turned around toward the breeder, fuming. Tanaka made eye contact with him and he charged at him, screwdriver in hand, and held him up, against the wall, by his muffler. “Who the fuck do ya think ya are!? You worthless piece of trash nearly put me outta commission! No wonder ya didn’t have any jobs to do around here. Ya woulda fucked ‘em up!” He got really close to Tanaka’s face, to the point that his breath could be felt on the breeders nose. “Ya ain’t nothin’ but a fuckin’ disposable tool. WE could get rid of you at any moment!” His breath was heated. His grin was growing. Tanaka wasn’t even trying to defend himself and Souda was this close to gouging out Tanaka’s left eye completely. He stopped, however, when he noticed… that Tanaka was panting and… blushing? “What the everloving….” It took a moment for it to register with Souda what was actually going on, and before he knew it, he had pulled Tanaka down a bit and locked lips with him, the breeder blushing bright red as he did so.

 

After a moment, he released his grip on Gundam, looking down at the blushing, panting mess that was his fellow classmate who had fallen to his knees. Gundam looked up at him, unaware of how it had happened. Souda was going to kill him one second, and then turned around and kissed him the next. _‘What did I just experience..._ ’ His internal despair fetish must have been showing itself, and Souda, having a more sadism-based despair fetish, must have felt the heat and it clicked in him too. Gundam was at a loss for words. His mouth now had the lingering taste of cola. His knees were weak, and he fell forward onto his hands. “I… I’m sorry…”

 

Souda marched back over to Tanaka, using the toe of his shoe to tilt Tanaka’s head up. There was a clear look of dread visible in the breeder’s eyes and he was trembling. Their eyes locked and Souda’s expression changed from that of anger, to sadistic smiling. “That weren’t no accident and you know it.” He licked his lips. “Tell me, what did it for you? Was it me calling you out as the disgusting piece of trash you are? Or was it this!” He kicked Tanaka’s side and he rolled into the wall with a distinct thud. He came over and lifted up the panting man by his scarf again. “Well, answer me! You said you’d do whatever I told ya to~” Tanaka could see it in his gaze, he was enjoying this, _a lot_.

 

Gundam blushed brightly and kind of nodded in response. “I… I liked all of it." This had to be one of the most embarrassing things he would ever admit to. He saw Souda's grin extending at this and his face moved closer. He realized that Souda had come in direct contact with his skin, but his flesh hadn’t rotted. This could be a good sign for him.

 

There was a slight chuckle from the Mechanic’s mouth.”So ya like bein’ degraded then?” As Tanaka nodded and tried to open his mouth, Souda locked lips with him again, forcing his tongue into the breeder’s mouth. He held the breeder against the wall as he did so, making sure to exert his power over the taller man before separating to breathe. “That blush gives me all the answer I need~ Now, I’ll ask you this, do ya want this to continue?” Tanaka nodded. “Oh, good, then will ya give me control?” Although it was slightly delayed, he nodded again. “Good, I’ll make sure you don’t ever forget this~” He locked their lips again, one hand moving to hold Tanaka’s hands above his head, and the other to pull at the scarf around his neck.

 

Gundam wiggled in the grip of the shorter, demanding man. The feeling of his scarf loosening caused him to become a little unnerved. Souda was going to find out about one of his… “weaknesses.”

 

Souda separated and raised an eyebrow. “Wassa matter? I haven’t barely done anythin’ yet!” He pulled the scarf off completely, revealing Tanaka’s pale neck. Souda leaned in, kissing at the sensitive flesh, and was surprised when Tanaka started to whimper and grunt. He carefully nipped at the part that seemed to cause the loudest reaction and received a straight up moan from him. This only caused Tanaka to blush and Souda to extend his grin. He lifted his head up near Tanaka’s ear. “Oh, you like that a lot, don’t ya~?”

 

Under Gundam’s hitched breath, he managed to mutter. “Y-yes… I do…”

 

“Oh, is that so~” There was almost a slight hiss to his words as he spoke. “Well, how about… this~” Souda lowered his head a bit, before opening his mouth wide and clamping his jaw down on Tanaka’s fair skinned neck.

 

Gundam let out what he thought at first would be a scream, but turned more into a shouting moan. The teeth were digging into his flesh, tearing as they punctured even deeper than before. The liquid of life that coursed through his body was beginning to drip out around those razor sharp fangs that Souda possessed. He was trembling in Souda’s grip, but not in pain. _In pleasure_.

 

Souda licked up some of the blood, the coppery taste being his third favorite drink in the world. His smile was stained with the red pigment of the fluid, and he was loving every minute of it. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it, you pathetic masochist~?” Tanaka couldn’t keep eye contact, the sudden burst of his pleasurable pain had overwhelmed him. Souda tilted his head towards him, dropping the scarf on the floor in the process. “Eye contact! When I speak to you, you look at me. Got it?” Tanaka nodded his head as much as he could while it was still in Souda’s hand. Souda gave him a pleased smirk and then moved the hand from his chin to his waistline.

 

Gundam’s face flushed as he figured out what Souda was up to. Although Souda’s grin slightly unnerved him, he felt that he could trust Souda. It may have been all the blood rushing to his head, but he truly felt like this was right. Souda singlehandedly, literally, since his other hand was holding Gundam’s hands above his head, managed to undo the belt buckle, the button and the zipper on his pants.

 

Souda would have started to pull down the breeder’s trousers, had he not noticed that the blood was starting to drip onto his shirt, staining it. He quickly shifted his focus, pulling the coat off of Tanaka and then having him lift up his shirt. It didn’t take too long before Souda had pushed the breeder into the wall and started kissing and nipping at his neck again, a hand running up his well-built chest. “Nice muscles~ But you know what would make them even better~?” Tanaka had no idea what it was so he made eye contact and slowly shook his head. “You could use a little _red_.”

 

Souda’s kisses moved down his body as Gundam pressed himself against the wall for support. He was letting out quivering gasps until Souda took a nice gnaw at his hip.Tanaka made another loud, pleasured moan and clenched his fists. It was like he knew the exact places to sink his teeth in to cause maximum pain and pleasure. Beyond that, Gundam was used to getting bitten; animal breeding had taken a toll on his left arm already, so fangs piercing his flesh was nothing new. What was new, however, was the feeling of at least 20 razor sharp teeth penetrating his skin, all at once, repeatedly, all over his upper body.

 

The mechanic’s grin was constantly present, even when his teeth had sunk into the flesh of the breeder. His lips would stain red from the crimson fluid that flowed from the wounds. He bit again, higher up, on the opposite side, just to hear the pleasured moaning of Tanaka before pulling him into one final kiss. As his tongue tangled with Tanaka’s, his hand worked its way back down to the breeder’s trousers. He finally pushed the black pants down and noticed… no underwear? “What the…?” Upon closer inspection, he could feel the fabric around Tanaka’s waist. “What the hell are ya tryin’ ta pull ‘ere?!”

 

Gundam’s secret was out. “My boxers are only visible... to those with high astral vision…. If you didn’t see them…. then you must not have… high enough spiritual powers…” The blood loss and arousal had left him panting and with quite a prominent hard-on.

 

“Aight. You should stop with this though. People are gonna think you’re freeballin’ commando-style.” Tanaka couldn’t quite grasp the true form of Souda’s words, but he assume that he was saying that people would think that he didn’t wear any undergarments. It was an absurd thought to him, but he didn't exactly understand how the human mind worked. And he wouldn’t be thinking about it too much longer, seeing as a bandaged hand had wrapped itself around his shaft. He gasped. “Oh, did I startle ya?” Souda’s cocky reply was followed, as usual, by his sly grin and a wink as he started pumping the erection in his hand, causing Tanaka to let out gasping moans.

 

Gundam had realized now that he was almost completely naked. Souda moved him so he lay on a the stand that he would modify to hold the motorcycle cage, with his legs hanging off the edge. Souda made sure to keep pumping him as he unfastened all the straps on his boots and pulled them off to take the pants off completely.

 

Souda kicked his own shoes off once all of Tanaka’s clothing was removed. Tanaka’s cock was throbbing, and Souda could tell. That was why he’d waited this long to do this. He pulled the bandana out of his hair and threw it off to the side, wanting to put on a little show to get Tanaka excited before fucking him roughly until he screamed bloody murder. It started out simple enough, hands running down his sides before one ran through his uncharacteristically fluffy shark fin styled hair and the other pulled the zipper of his boiler suit down. If there was one reason he’d ever want to change his outfit, it was that the shirt and pants weren’t separate. It wouldn’t stop him, however, from seductively pinching the shoulder of his jumpsuit and slowly pulling it down, exposing one half of the tank top that was blocking Tanaka’s view of Souda’s well chiseled chest. The process was repeated with the other sleeve and Souda could tell Tanaka was starting to pant like a dog. He’d left Tanaka in the perfect state; unable to do anything because Souda’s lack of commands didn’t say what was and wasn’t off limits. This would translate in Tanaka’s head as “sit still, be quiet, and don’t touch yourself.” Upon removing the other sleeve, Tanaka could see the suit drop and Souda carefully pulling each leg off, leaving him in nothing but his tanktop, socks, and his fading blue, yellow, and pink boxer-briefs. He sauntered over to Tanaka very slowly, lifting his shirt up as he did so. Although he wasn’t as built as Tanaka, his muscles almost rivaled Mondo. He climbed on top of Tanaka and whispered in his ear, a bulge very clear in his darkening undies. “Ya want it, don’t cha~?”

 

The breeder let out a whimpering, yet aroused “Y-yes, please” that gave Souda the last push that he needed. He carefully lifted up Gundam’s hands to his hips and nodded to tell him that he’d be allowed to remove them. And Gundam did, obediently, tug them down, revealing Souda’s erect member. Gundam gazed in awe at it. He would have to admit, even with the time he had spent with Sonia before the despair began, he hadn’t done anything like this before. Seeing someone else’s gentials was something he only would have imagined. As he blushed, he looked up at Souda’s face, being met with a smirk.

 

“Pretty big, ain’t it~?” Souda chuckled and Gundam reddened further, embarrassed at all of this. “So, ya ready?” Souda began to spread Gundam’s legs to reveal his pert little asshole. “Well, are ya?” asked Souda again, this time in a much more demanding tone. He watched Tanaka shake his head slightly. “What’s wrong then?”

 

The next words to come from Gundam’s mouth were words that he didn’t think he’d ever utter. “Uhh… Souda… sir… Shouldn’t we use some sort of… lubricant to prevent friction?” He was panting, sweating, and as bright red as a tomato. “I-if you don’t mind, that is…” He bit his lower lip, afraid his question was out of turn.

 

“Oh, that. Right….” Souda sighed a bit and stood up, looking around for anything that he could even consider using to reduce the friction in Tanaka’s tush. He didn’t have any water left in his bottle, so the only thing that he had was the lube he used on the engine of the motorcycle and automated pieces of the various executions. “Well, suppose this is the best I can come up with, given the circumstances an’ all.” He walked back over to Tanaka, the bottle of machine lubricant in his hand.

 

“W-what?! Don’t you think that is a little unhealthy of a choice to be used as a sexual lubricant?!” Gundam was clearly unsure about the use of such a peculiar substance, especially when it came to his rear-end being involved.

 

“Calm down! If I’m careful and you wash up good, you shouldn’t have to worry. It’s better than bleeding out the ass, ain’t it?” Tanaka sighed and nodded. “And hey, I told you not to question me, gonna need to punish you for that~” With Tanaka’s face still as bright as ever, Souda squirted the bottle on his throbbing cock and rubbed it slightly. “C-cold…” He muttered. He positioned himself at the rear-entrance of Tanaka, positioning the slicked man meat with the tip touching the tight hole. “Ready to be bred, you useless breeder~?” He listened closely as Tanaka nodded and muttered “yes…” under his breath, before shoving his cock deep inside Tanaka’s asshole. “A-aaah.”

 

Gundam let out a moan at the feeling of being penetrated. It was strange, but it felt incredibly… good. His hands gripped the edge of the stand. Although it felt good, the lube felt a bit on the viscous side, since it was meant for machine parts, not sex, but it just made every thrust feel more powerful. “Ahhhh… S-souda…” He bucked his hips towards Souda, wanting.

 

Souda was gasping as he thrust in and out, back and forth, inside the panting man below him. He like this. He was fairly certain that the old Souda would have bent over and taken it where the sun doesn’t shine, but he was different now. “F… Fuck, Tanaka… You got one ‘ell of a tight ass!” He thrusted deeper with that word, hearing a faint moan emerge from Tanaka’s mouth. “Unf… ahhh… I’m gonna guess… First time?”

 

Gundam looked away, his face still that candy apple crimson that he could no longer hide under his scarf. He nodded, the embarrassment overwhelming him. “Yes… Is it really that important, though?”

 

Souda responded with an extremely deep thrust. “Nah, it’s mine too~” Tanaka tilted his head back and gazed deeply into Souda’s eyes. He knew that during their time at Hope’s Peak, he’d never had a chance with any of the ladies, but he seemed so popular with the other members of SHSL Despair for his execution designs… his thoughts were cut short as he felt a wave of pleasure surge through his spine. “Ahhhh… Ya like that, ya little masochist? You like other people taking that dirty little hole of yours… don’t cha’!” He thrusted deeply again, slightly brushing against a certain spot.

 

Tanaka knew he wanted Souda to hit this spot, and Souda knew it too. That was why he was asking these questions. It was all a huge power play. “Ye-yes I… d-do!” It wasn’t like he was lying, so it didn’t feel as bad admitting that he enjoyed this. After all… Souda hadn’t let him down yet. Perhaps his trust was well placed.

 

Souda leaned over Tanaka, one hand on Tanaka’s hip for leverage, and the other moving his leg back so he could get closer. “Good! Hnnng…” He thrusted deeper, brushing against the spot again. “Does the naughty little Hamster-chan want some more pleasure~?” Souda was practically drooling at the sight below him by this point.

 

“Y-yes, Souda!” Gundam practically screamed.

 

“Then what… would a good… submissive do… if they wanted… more pleasure~?”

 

This didn’t take too long to figure out. He’d left many people pleading for their lives before he cut their lives short with his hunting knife or bare hands. “P-please… P-please go faster… please… hit my sweet spot… I want more p-pleasure so… p-please!”

 

And Souda obliged. “Alright… you’re pretty freakin’ lucky… I’m so nice~!” He thrusted deeper, colliding his throbbing mass with Tanaka’s pleading prostate, eliciting a loud, ecstatic moan.

 

“AH-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” His nails dug into the wooden platform he lay on. He was seeing stars. The pure surge of pleasure that ran through his entire body made his cock throb. “Ahhhh… please… more… hit the spot again… please…!” He couldn’t believe it. Here he was, under this man who he never gave the time of day to before, moaning and begging to be given more pleasure. It felt… right to him.

 

Souda would reward him every time that he’d beg for more. Thrusting as deep as possible and as fast as his hips could. It was then that the most important request was made. One that would change their relationship.

 

“P-please…. pu-pump my… h-hard t-throbbing… c-cock…!” Gundam was so lost in pleasure that when he uttered the next words, he wouldn’t know what he was saying until the words had escaped his lips. “P-please... m-master!” As the last syllable was uttered, he’d realized what he’d done. He was beyond begging at this point.

 

Souda’s mouth contorted into a grin as he grabbed the breeder's pulsating member. "Ooh, you... really wanted this... Didn't ya~?" he pumped Tanaka faster, grinning as Tanaka squirmed and bucked his hips up into Souda’s hand desperately. “Oh, yes you did~” He bent forward more, moaning slightly in Tanaka’s ear before speaking again. “O-ooohhhh~! Ya gettin’... close~?” Tanaka just squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, still embarrassed at the word he let slip from his mouth. Souda leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Oh, stop that~ Just beg for release... all nice and sweet... like you just did... when you begged for more pleasure~ A… A-ahh!”

 

Gundam wouldn’t fight it, as embarrassing as it was, he liked submitting to this man. “P-please… let me cum… m-...m-master! AHHHH!” He felt Souda thrust much quicker and deeper than before, practically pounding Gundams’ prostate, sending overwhelming waves of pleasure throughout his entire being. He let out a yelping moan as Souda’s right hand dug its nails into his side to gain leverage. His vision was flashing white with each thrust as he moaned in ecstasy. At last, the pleasure of release came to him. With one slight squeeze to his cock, he came, squirting his warm seed all over his own stomach and chest.

 

Shortly after, Souda came too, having thrust as deep as possible and cumming inside Tanaka’s ass. There was silence, except for huffing and panting from exhaustion. But through all this, Souda still had a smirk on his face.

 

Souda pulled out, leaving Gundam quivering and panting as the goop dripped out of his exit. The mixture felt rather gross, and he could already see Souda cleaning it off of his shaft. At least there was no pain.

 

Souda looked back over at him and went over, wiping up some of the mess that Tanaka was making. “Heh, that was a lil’ sloppy, wasn’t it?” He looked over at the blushing Tanaka. “Oh, c'mon~” He ruffled up Tanaka’s hair a bit. “You were good. Really good~” Tanaka’s face reddened even further. “Heh.”

 

Gundam finally managed to speak up about his situation. “Er… Souda. If you wouldn’t mind… I would like very much to clean this strange machine lubricant from between my hind quarters….” He made eye contact with Souda. “Please.” he tacked on the end.

 

Souda sighed. “Fine, if you insist~” He moved next to the breeder, and then, placing an arm behind his back and the other under his knees, he lifted up the flushed Tanaka. “Let’s get you to a shower~” It was at this moment that he actually caught a whiff of him. “Woah, ya smell like death anyway, dude.” Tanaka scowled back, blushing still as the mechanic walked out the door and up the elevator, sneaking through the empty school corridors and to Souda’s room.

 

Upon opening the door, Souda let Gundam down so he could go clean up. Gundam noticed that Souda’s room was a complete mess, but it was to be expected of someone who spent all their time tinkering with old machines. But the bathroom was nice. He’d done a fairly good job of keeping it clean. He pulled the curtain open, turned the water to warm, and closed the curtain, silently cleaning up the goo from his nether region. If he got sick from this, Souda would pay. But… he was fairly certain he wouldn’t have to attempt to seek righteous vengeance on him and that this would all clean up nicely.

 

Upon drying himself off, he became painfully aware that he’d left his clothing in that execution room. He wouldn’t be able to think about it for too long, seeing as he walked out to see Souda, lying seductively on the bed. “You, come here, now.” His wink sent a pleasant shiver through Tanaka’s spine. “Oh, like you’d think I’d let you just walk out of here? What kind of lover would I be if I kicked you out of my room?”

 

Even Gundam would admit that he had a point. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid back down to the bed, rolling closer to Souda. Now that he was able to get in close to Souda’s body, he could better take in aspects of Souda that were previously unnoticed to him. He smelled like metal and motor oil, but that didn't repel him; his hair looked soft, really really soft, and his breath smelled like… cola. Well, that was to be expected. But, the thing he enjoyed the most was, Souda was warm and had a comforting hold on him as he hugged him.

 

As Tanaka came closer, nuzzling his chest slightly, Souda spoke up at last. “Ya enjoyed it, right?” Tanaka didn’t much feel like talking, so he nodded instead. “Good, I intend to keep giving you this for as long as possible. That is, if you want to do such a thing again?” Tanaka blushed a bit, but continued the gesture of yes to him. “Good, good. Just tell me if things ever feel out of hand for you.”

 

A final nod was made by Gundam as he watched Souda pull a blanket over their bodies. Gundam could get used to this treatment. There was something about Souda that reassured him that he could trust him not to stab him in the back, or to desert him. He felt a lot better, dare he say, hopeful, about the future. He wouldn’t say it out loud, of course, but he felt it inside.

 

It was only when Tanaka, who was exhausted as ever, lay his head on Souda’s shoulder, did something unexpected arise in conversation. Souda, leaning in, licked Tanaka’s ear, toying with the earring that dangled from it, and then, whispered to him. “So, Tanaka-san… what do you know about… pet play~?” The ever familiar smirk spread across Souda’s face as Tanaka blushed at this question. Although he’d known a bit about it, he never expected it to come up in conversation. This was going to be interesting…

  


 

**End of Chapter**

 


	2. Hazardous Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet-play, Souda had asked him about pet play. Gundam was embarrassed to know as much as he did about it, but, never the less, it did intrigue him to try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late at night again, but enjoy! warning for suicide mention

_What was I doing with my life?_

_What had I gotten into?_

_Why did I agree with you?_

_I’m putting my trust in you._

_I don't know why I trust you._

_It feels… wrong…_

_Yet strangely… right._

_I made this decision because…_

_I like this._

_It makes me feel useful!_

_This helps fill the void._

_I… like this._

~*~

 

Gundam stirred from a pleasant night sleep. It had been the most relaxing one he’d had since the Worst, Most Despairing Incident had started. His thoughts were a little blurry, but as he tightened the bandages on his arm, he realized, he wasn’t in his own room. This room, full of rusting metal and dismantled machinery, papers pinned up on the walls and strewn across the floor detailing elaborate death traps, blood stained carpets and dust covered workbenches, wasn’t his. This was Kazuichi Souda’s room.

 

The events of the day before played through his head, reviving the pale red flush on his face that he’d wished to cover with his scarf. He’d had violent, despair induced intercourse with the Mechanic of Despair. It was brought on by him angering Souda to the point that his own eye had nearly been gouged out by a screw driver. The bite marks adorning his body were proof enough of what had happened. None of this really made that much sense to him, especially since he was fairly convinced that Souda hated him, but… now he was certain that Souda was the only one who _didn’t_ hate him.

 

He noticed that his clothes, previously left in the execution room that Souda had designed for Mondo Oowada, were sitting on the nightstand, fully cleaned, and with a note on them. It read:

 

“Yo, I hope you slept well, _princess_ ~ I took the liberty of cleaning your dirty clothes. You can thank me later. For now, get a good breakfast, get dressed, take care of any business you may have, and then please meet me in the execution chamber I am currently working on. You made a commitment to me and I’mma hold ya to it, hamster-chan~ Ya better not have slept too long.

 

~Kazuichi Souda”

 

Gundam tried to shake some sense into himself, there was still more that had happened. He remembered being carried to this room, and then taking a shower. He’d just contemplate what happened after that once he had gotten dressed. He pulled on the many layers of his usual attire and then walked down the hall to his own room. He did have a few things he needed to do that Souda’s room didn’t hold accommodations for. First off, his pet falcon needed food. He fed it and then moved on to the bathroom. He’d forgotten to take the contact out of his eye and it was starting to get dry and blurry. He went to his own bathroom, removed the contact, and put in his replacement. Sure, it was only used to change his eye color to red, but he did need to take them out and soak them in solution every so often. He didn’t really want to lie, and he wished he could have naturally red irises, but that day wouldn’t come any time soon.

 

As he replaced his contact, he looked in the mirror, remembering what he’d agreed to. He came out, began cuddling the pink haired mechanic, and was asked a question. The waves of memories came crashing back…

 

\--

 

“So, Tanaka-san… What do you know about… pet play?” Tanaka’s face was radiating with that familiar tomato red glow that he’d been giving off since he started interacting with this man. Souda’s grin widen at this reaction. Tanaka must have known a _lot_ about pet play.

 

Gundam managed to swallow his pride for a moment. “If you mean a kind of sexual role playing that involves one partner playing the part of an animal, such as a cat, dog, or horse, and the other playing the part of the ‘master’ then, yes, I am familiar with the concept, although I have never attempted to practice such a thing.” He was rather embarrassed to admit that he was fairly aware of what these implications were. The fact he knew so much about it proves that he knows a lot more than someone who accidentally stumbled across it on a whim. He’d have to had researched it. Souda could easily call him out on it, especially considering that his title was still that of an Animal Breeder. “But is there any particular reason you are questioning me about this?”

 

“Oh, of course there is. I’d know better than to approach you needlessly.” Souda was mocking him, bringing up things that Tanaka had said in the past. “But on this matter, I ‘ave a lot of purpose. You see, ya started callin’ me by somethin’ that wasn’t my name~” He positioned his finger under Tanaka’s chin, tilting his head up so they would make eye contact. “And that word was, in fact, master.” Souda’s tone turned a bit more serious, but still seductive. “You must have wanted this the entire time. You wanted to give yourself over to me.” His smile looked almost evil at this point. “Tell me, if you’re that curious about it, would you kindly turn yourself over to me? Be my pet?”

 

‘ _He… he can’t be serious! Can he?_ ’ Gundam could tell that Souda was serious when he didn’t do anything but look at him with his head tilted and a smirk. ‘ _Fuck… what do I do..._ ’ He didn’t want to cut off this thing with Souda yet. Given how he’d acted earlier, would he really want to say he wasn’t into something that they both knew he was? He managed to pull himself together. “Well, you have proven yourself to be a trustworthy person, and I will agree that you have piqued my interests.” The red returned to his face. “So, perhaps, I could agree to this.”

 

Souda held out his hand. “So, we ‘ave a deal, then~?” His shit-eating grin was a little off-putting but, Tanaka would have to agree.

 

He reached out and shook his hand. “Deal. I, Gundam Tanaka, swear myself, body, mind, and soul, to you, as your loyal pet.” He bowed forward to show his loyalty. “I will not let you down, master.”

 

“Good, now come over here again.” Tanaka crawled over and cuddled up next to Souda, as Souda pet his head. “I’ll make sure that you have only the best toys and will spoil you rotten~ I will have to train you though…”

 

“Alright, master. Goodnight…” Gundam closed his eyes, curling up closer to him. Souda was still warm.

 

“Night~” With that, a snickering Souda shut off the light and fell asleep.

 

\--

 

Gundam stared at himself in the mirror. He’d really done it, given himself over to his old rival as a pet. He almost frowned at this, until he’d realized that, yet again, he’d be caused despair from this. Souda was certain to degrade, humiliate, and harm him. _Perfect_.

 

It was then that his stomach growled at him. “Oh, right… I was so caught up with Souda that I forgotten to eat supper.” Upon adjusting his scarf in a decent fashion, he left in search of something to eat. Hanamura was a world class chef, so he was certain to have a fine meal.

 

After managing to convince the chef to give him a vegetarian meal, he continued on his way to the courtroom. Gundam stood there as it slowly lowered itself to the newly built sublevels of the school. He wandered down the only open hallway there was, and was met with a scene he was far from expecting. It all started when he heard a voice, it was distinctly female. ‘ _M-miss Sonia?_ ’ he thought to himself as he rushed down to the room. It was, indeed, Sonia Nevermind in the room with the mechanic.

 

“So, what do you think, Kazuichi-kun~? We would be quite the pair~” Sonia was looking over Souda’s shoulder, both hands resting on it. “After all, I know you were pining for my attention all through our school life together. I don’t know why I failed to see it before, but you’re hella badass~!”

 

Souda, however, didn’t appear the least bit interested in what she was saying as he appeared to be working on something for this execution. It appeared to be a temperature altering machine, like the kind that would be found in an industrial freezer. He had no idea what Souda plained to use it for, but his bet is that hypothermia was an interesting concept to work with when it came to death traps. “Now, c’mon, Princess. I’m quite busy lately, and there are many other, much better suited despair members for this kinda thing.”

 

“But the others don’t matter. You’re such a wonderful cold blooded killer, and I think that the new and improved kingdom of Novosilec could use a leader like you joining me on the throne~” She moved in closer. “So what do you say, Kazuichi-kun~?”

 

Gundam hung his head, not looking forward to how this would end. At least it was fairly obvious that she’d moved on from him, but… Souda had a chance to rule an entire country with the girl of his dreams. How could he possibly-

 

“Princess, I am really honored by your gesture, but I think I’ll pass on this one. I have some prior engagements to attend to.” He lifted up his goggles. “You probably have better things ta do as well. We got this whole big event planned that’s gonna bring despair worldwide! We oughta be focusin’ on that.” His words surprised the eavesdropping Tanaka. He was turning down Sonia, who he’d pined after for so long… “Now… please leave, I’m gonna be busy all day.”

 

“Fine!” snapped Sonia, who seemed a bit outraged at his very blunt rejection of her offer. “There are plenty of others who would gladly take me up on my proposal, and you, Kazuichi Souda, have lost that chance. Good day to you.” She turned in a huff and walked back out of the entry way. She, of course, saw Tanaka, barely hiding. “Oh, its you.” She, in that moment, managed to put the pieces together about Souda’s “prior engagements,” and proceeded off without so much as acknowledging that Tanaka had attempted a friendly wave at her.

 

Gundam sighed. He didn’t fully understand what about him was so appalling. So what if he put more thought into his kills? It only caused more despair in the long run. He just wanted them to understand! No one ever understood….

 

“EY! Snap outta it!” Tanaka snapped out of it, but only after being slapped across the face by Souda. “Pay attention! Jeez, you’re not doing a very good job of following orders. I’m gonna have to punish you~” That smirk had returned to his face. “Although that’s the entire point of today. Gotta make sure you can follow orders and know what faces you if you don’t~”

 

Gundam remembered why he was here. He guessed that Souda wanted something from him, but for so early in the day, he didn’t expect it to be something sexual. “Right, I’m sorry, Master.” He had to make sure to keep in character for this.

 

“Good, although ya don’t have ta call me that all the time. You’ll learn when we’re gonna be doin’ this. After all, don’t wanna embarrass ya in front of all the other members~” Souda was as cocky as ever. “So, ya get a good meal?” Tanaka nodded. “Good, now… hmmmmm…. which room was I gonna use for this…”

 

As Souda made an attempt to recall what room… something was in, Gundam had to question what was going on in this room. “Uh… Master? May I enquire as to what you were working on in here? It looks like something similar to a part of a massive food storage system…”

 

Souda scratched his head. “Yeah, I basically plan to degrade that fuckin’ snob Togami and then have him stoned before freezing to death. Rather brutal, I know, but it fits.” Souda grinned at the thought of watching that happen. His mind had gotten rather sadistic as of late, but for SHSL Despair, that was a good thing. “Ah, now I remember. Come with me.” With that, Souda started to walk out of  the room and down the hallway, Tanaka following in tow. “I had to get up preeeeeetty early and but I managed to pull together some things for ya ta use~ Anything less than my quality work ain’t good enough for ya.” He pulled up one of the curtains, it was directly behind the place that was marked with Junko’s name. This lead to another one of the rooms. That was strange… why would there be a room here? But that wouldn’t matter.

 

Gundam followed the mechanic into the dark hallway. “Souda? I was just curious as to why there would be an execution room behind Enoshima-sama’s place in the courtroom, if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“Ah, that. Well, technically this is her sister’s seat, but no one’s gonna use an execution for her anyway, but we decided to build it in case we needed an emergency execution for someone unaccounted for.” Tanaka would suppose that that made sense, but he didn’t really have a chance to think about it as they entered the room.  Souda appeared to be keeping that bulldozer he had mentioned earlier, along with a lot of additional supplies, in this room. “Well, I’m gonna need ya ta undress, now.”

 

Gundam broke from his thoughts and looked towards Souda but was greeted with a gaze that pretty much just said, “don’t question, just do it.” He reached up, pulling his dark coat off slowly, almost attempting to mimic the seductive movements Souda had made the other day. As he pulled them off, his hips swayed almost rhythmically. Next he gently lifted up his white shirt with the purple cross print on the front, managing to take it off without removing his scarf. He unbuckled his belt and threw it off to the side, and unbuttoned his black pants. Upon realizing he couldn't remove his pants first, he slipped his long, small heeled boots and wore a bit of half smirk on his face. With a final movement,He faced away from Souda and pushed his pants down, leaving him in his “magical” underwear and his scarf. It was then that he felt a tug on the tail of said scarf, before being pulled towards a panting Souda.

 

“Ya fuckin’ tease~ You got me all worked up!” The mechanic grabbed for his package only to be met with this feeling of fabric. “You and your dang underwear. I advise you to get some normal ones.” He tugged them down but didn’t go to grab his pulsating meat again. This time, he just held him still while speaking in his ear. “You are lucky you are just starting your training now~” He tilted Gundam’s head ot the corner of the room. “You see that~?” And in the corner of the room, was a human sized cage with shackles. "You're an animal breeder, you should know what cages are for~"

 

Gundam blushed as he thought about it. "Cages are used to keep animals in a location they can easily be found so they can't escape... They can also be used as... Punishment.” Gundam’s heart dropped when it registered with him the possible implications of this. However, that quickly changed to a rapid pounding in his chest. ‘ _Never would I ever have considered him as being into these kinds of activities… especially to such a great extent..._ ’

 

“Yep, ya sure hit the nail on the head with that one. However, for you, it’s more training than punishment.” The mechanic licked his lips audibly next to the breeder's ear. “Although, you’d do best to consider this a premptive punishment for bein’ a fuckin’ tease!” There was a tug at Tanaka’s scarf. “Now, Hamster-chan, ya got anythin’ to say before ya submit ta me~?”

 

Gundam stood up and looked away. “You are one to talk. But yes, I am okay, and ready to continue.”

  
  
“Good~” He gave Tanaka a quick kiss on his cheek as he pulled off the scarf and replaced it with a metal collar. “Until I can find ya a normal pet collar, I made that one for ya. Just don’t disobey, it’s got a special feature that you’d probably find electrifying~” He lead the nervous breeder over to the cage, having him crawl backwards into it. “Good boy~” He locked Gundam’s wrists into the shackles hanging from the top of the cage. “Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and stay here while your master works on the executions~” Tanaka felt a cold metal object move around his member. “Yes, this is to make sure you don’t get too excited. And this is to make you excited~” Souda reached behind Tanaka, who didn’t know what it was but something was slipped into his rear. It wasn’t very big, but he could feel it. “And one final thing~” Souda began scratching behind his ears.

 

Gundam closed his eyes in pleasure as his ears were scratched. It was oddly calming, until he felt his ear weigh a little less. He looked up. “The Devildog Earring!”

 

“Oh, I’ll just be borrowing this for a bit~” He smirked as Tanaka struggled. “Oh, wassa matter~?”

 

“Do not play coy with me, I require my Devildog Earring back IMMEDIATELY.”

 

“Oh, this earring~?” Souda grinned.

 

“You mean the _Devildog earring_.” Gundam grimaced.

 

“Oh, yeah, the ‘Devildog Earring’ is going ta be comin’ with me fer a bit~” He pocketed the dangling yellow-green orb right in front of Tanaka’s face and closed the cage, locking it securely. “I’ll be back in a few hours, now be a good puppy and stay put~” He turned away, whistling to himself smugly as he headed towards the exit

 

“Master, W-wait!” Gundam called out, only to be greeted with the sound of fleeting footsteps. “Damn…” He sighed, that earring was one of his most valuable possessions. It represented one of his biggest accomplishments, the taming of that vicious pomeranian. He knew it was just Souda trying to get under his skin, but he’d have to straighten this out later. This, however, was quickly ignored when he felt a slight tingling sensation in his rear entrance and heard a faint buzzing. A gasp escaped his lips. “S-souda…”

 

This was Souda’s plan all along. Even if Souda was busy, he’d still be able to deliver “punishment.” Gundam was in a position in which he wouldn’t be able to find release. The gentle, slow vibration was too weak to allow maximum pleasure, and even so, his throbbing cock was ringed, delaying his orgasm. No matter how much he wiggled and squirmed, he wouldn’t be able to break the restraints, and he couldn’t get the vibrator to move and deeper. All he could do was pant and moan, a bright blush on his face. ‘ _Souda seems to know a lot more than he was letting on yesterday._ ’ He couldn’t focus on his thoughts, however, as the small device increased in it’s speed. “R-remote con...troll!?” He bit his lower lip to prevent audible moans from escaping. He didn’t even know why he cared. Not like anyone would see him in here.

 

Drool began to drip from his mouth as he panted. Every few minutes the vibration would increase, causing gasps, moans, and grunts from the breeder. He could just picture the smirk on the mechanic’s face every time he pushed the switch up on the remote. Considering that Souda’d built the cage, he’d probably built this vibrator too. It probably had a very strong signal. He could only imagine the kinds of things that he could use this for. Souda being his master meant that Souda could have him use it at any time, such as tucked away in his ass as he ate in front of everyone else. Would Souda do that? He didn’t know, but there was a slight thrill he got from thinking about having to do such illicit activities in front of everyone. The thoughts came to him as the vibrations quickened again, provoking a loud moan from him. “M-master!”  he exclaimed, but to no avail. His cock throbbed, still unable to cum, and Souda was no where to be found seen…

 

Gundam’s sense of time failed him, he didn’t know how long he’d been restrained in that cage. With no clocks anywhere, he wouldn’t know unless someone came in to tell him. This became the equivalent of someone telling him to sit there and contemplate what he’d done wrong. Souda had repeatedly mentioned that he had to be punished for putting on a strip tease when Souda wasn’t planning on doing anything to him yet, but he’d already had all of this prepared anyway… His thoughts were cut off by full speed vibration. “Ahhhhh!” He’d been thinking too much about this. It’d probably been a few hours. He was a panting, sweating mess, and his pulsating member called out for pleasureful contact. And it was then that the vibration stopped.

 

“H-huh…? Did the device... run out of energy…?” He panted the raising pleasure began to subside. It was then that he heard the footsteps walking down the hallway towards him.”S-souda?”

 

It was, in fact, Souda returning to the room, a rather large smirk on his face as he walked over towards the cage. “Been a while, hasn’t it~? Ya seem to have held up good, though, considering yer position~.” He bent down in front of the cage, admiring the heavily breathing Tanaka, along with his hard cock. “Oh, looks like you were having a lot of fun~ I don’t suppose you’re hungry now, are ya~?”

 

“H-hungry?” As if on queue, Gundam’s stomach growled. “Y-yes… I suppose I am in need of… nourishment…” He gazed up at the pink haired man, locking eyes, remembering that his first ever lesson was to maintain eye contact while speaking, at all cost.  “Is that why... you have returned, master?” His breathing was starting to return to normal.

 

“Of course! What kind of sicko would starve someone to death~? Ain’t no good ever gonna come of somethin’ like that.” He grinned, unnerving Tanaka slightly. “I got somethin’ special fer ya~ But let me just make sure ya can eat it without havin’ ta be spoon fed.” He opened the cage, bending forward to unlock the shackles.

 

As the cuffs were unlocked, Gundam was tempted to reach down and relieve himself of the throbbing sensation coming from his nether regions. His hand was, however, quickly caught by the mechanic. “S-sorry…”

 

Souda’s grin widened. “Ya don’t have permission ta do that yet, pet~” He reached off to the side and pulled out Gundam’s scarf. He tied the breeder’s hands together behind his back and then tied the scarf to the bars in the back of the cage. “I know yer excited, but ya can’t be actin’ out. You want food, correct?” Tanaka nodded as his stomach growled a second time. “I’ll let ya off this time, after all, I managed to find some stuff.” He reached into one of the pockets on his left leg. “Keep in mind, ya are still getting punished for what ya did earlier.” Souda dropped a dog food bowl in front of the breeder. “Ya ain’t gettin’ some fancy shmancy food from Hanamura or anythin’.” Tanaka was only nervous as he watched, he could, however, at least lean forward enough to reach the bowl while on his knees. “Fond this in yer room, it’d not expired, so don’t ya worry yer pretty lil’ head about that.” And with that, Souda pulled out a small aluminum can. “Hehehehe.” He used his finger to pull the tab open, and familiar scent passed by Tanaka’s nostrils.

 

‘ _Dog food..._ ’ He watched the mechanic take the rectangular can and dump it’s contents in the bowl in front of him. This wasn’t the lunch he’d had in mind, and he looked back up at Souda’s grinning face. “Is… Is this a cruel joke, or are you indeed serious about this endeavor?” His question was met with Souda pocketing his hand and Gundam felt a dull electrical shock at his neck. “Ahhh!”

 

“Remember ta address me properly. And hell yeah, I’m serious. I thought I’d told ya not to question me!” Souda locked eyes with the panting breeder. “Oh, I guess you found that punishment a little… shocking~?”  Souda's joke fell on deaf ears. It was only logical considering that Tanaka, overcome with pleasure and “shock,” wouldn’t be the least bit concerned with Souda’s puns. “But seriously, are ya tryin’ ta tell me that the food you feed to yer own animals isn’t good ‘nuff fer ya?”

 

“W-what? I would never say such a thing! My animals get only the highest quality fo-AH!” Another zap.

 

“See, then what’s the big issue with eatin’ it?!” A wide grin began to stretch across the mechanic’s face, sending a shiver down Tanaka’s spine. “Oh, I got it. It just isn’t suited to yer palette, is it~?” Souda sauntered closer to the cage as Tanaka scooted back towards the wall.

 

“W-what are you im-” Gundam’s tongue snagged when he noticed Souda had begun to unzip his jump suit. ‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ Within a matter of seconds, Gundam had a front and center view of Souda fiddling with his vibrantly colored boxers and slipping out his erect man meat, beginning to sensually stroke it in direct sight of him.

 

“Oh, what were you expectin’~? You left me with this little problem back when ya thought it’d be funny to give me a strip tease! I mean, I appreciate it, but I had work ta do, ya know? Unf…”

 

Gundam, embarrassingly, had begun drooling at this sight. Confusion still clouded his thoughts, but he didn’t care at the moment. The show that Souda was putting on before him was enough to keep him preoccupied. He was panting like a dog, but he didn't care: he was turned on nonetheless.

 

“Consider yerself.. l-lucky that I’m doin’ this for ya!” Nearly biting his tongue, Souda came with a grunt, releasing his seed on the bowl of dog food, further confusing the breeder. “What… did ya expect? I ain’t gonna let an untrained pet have at my ‘bone’, but I figured that you’d like this food with some special gravy.” Smirking, Souda inched the food closer to Gundam with his foot before tucking his semi-hard dick back into his underwear. “Dig in~!”

 

Gundam didn’t have any real choice at this point. The action was questionable, that was for sure, but at this point, further resistance would result in unnecessary punishment. Gundam was certain he didn’t need any more of that. At least… _not yet_. Bending as far forward as his restraints would allow him, Gundam proceeded to open his mouth and take his first bite of the newly frosted dog food.

 

It didn’t taste bad. It wasn’t the best smelling thing, but it tasted mostly like salted meat in a sauce. Really salty. Too salty for his prefered taste. But it could have been worse. Gundam looked up at his master, responding to the questioning gaze with a small smile and a nod before turning back down and digging face first into the food. The sooner he finished, the better. At least his stomach would feel more full.

 

As Tanaka ate, the mechanic stood over him, petting him and running his fingers through his hair. It was a simple gesture, but he knew Tanaka would understand it. “Good boy. Eat it all up.”

 

Upon completing his “meal,” Gundam licked his lips to clean up the excess sauce from the wet food. Gazing back up at the mechanic, he belted out the only words he could find for such a situation. “Thank you, master.”

 

A smug Souda took the bowl away from him and patted his head. “You’re welcome, pet. I hope you really enjoyed that little treat. I do suppose you’ve been better behaved since that last outburst you had.”

 

“W-wah!” The breeder gasped. The vibrations had returned.

 

“Oh, maybe I’ll leave you with that for a bit longer while I finish up a little work, how does that sound~?” Souda’s honeyed words came with a downpour of sensations as the tingling against his prostate increased in intensity.

 

Gundam’s throbbing mass couldn’t take it anymore. He cried out. “N-no, master wait!”

 

Souda cocked an eyebrow. “Well, since you addressed me so kindly, I’ll hear you out this time. What is it?”

 

Gundam was in a visible struggle, overwhelmed with unrelenting pleasure. “P-please… don’t leave me like this again. I… I…!” Tongue tied, he panicked.

 

“What is it, pet~?” A calloused finger titled the breeder’s chin up. “If you want something, you just. Have. To ask.” Licking his lips, he increased the speed a little further on the toy.

 

“P-please master. F-fuck me!”  He’d done it, finally spat it out.

 

“Alright then, you get yer wish, but only ‘cause ya been so good~”

 

It was a relief to Gundam to feel the tight knot tied around his wrists with his own scarf removed. The shackles on his feet were unlocked, and he was pulled, none too gently, to his feet by his master. “T-thank you…”

 

“Dont’ thank me yet. I haven’t even done anything!” After Tanaka regained balance, Souda proceeded to tie his hands above his head before stripping himself down. Once naked, he tugged the breeder close to him, nipping at his neck. “You have no fuckin’ idea how much I’ve been waiting for this. I almost cut off a few fingers doin’ my work earlier thinkin’ bout dat ass a yers. If anythin’, you owe it to me for making me like this...”

 

Heated breath fell on the breeder’s neck when it wasn’t being attacked by Souda’s razorblade bicuspids. Panting only ceased for the yelping and grunting from Souda digging into his tenderized flesh. “I apologize… master…” Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt the crimson liquid flow into the mouth of the mechanic. “F-fuck me… Ahhhh!” A shiver went down his spine as the metallic surface of the wall met his back.

 

“Oh shut up, you.” Souda pressed his lips against Tanaka’s. The metallic taste of blood swapped between their tongues. A state of pure violent ecstasy.

 

Gundam felt weightless, not from making out though--Souda was lifting up his legs, spreading him for the incoming penetration. “M-master!? What about lubricant?”

 

“It’s always somethin’ with you, ain’t it? I don’t have any real lube and ya complained too much when I used the machine stuff!”

 

“Improvise somehow, please?” It wasn’t too much to ask for, right?

 

“Fine.” Souda spit into his hand and rubbed his dick, getting it as lubed as he could. “Is it better now?”

 

“Y-yes… better.” Gundam nuzzled into Souda’s neck. “Please continue, m-master…”

 

Souda pulled out the vibrator from the blushing breeder’s asshole. “Get ready. Here I go! Ahhh!” The warmth of Tanaka’s cavern engulfed Souda. “F...fuck. Still tight as hell!” Grunting, the mechanic pressed Tanaka firmly against the wall, attempting to get more leverage as he started to thrust deeper into Tanaka’s tush.

 

Gundam tilted his head back. “Ahhhh… Master! S-so good…!” Clenching his teeth, the thrusts inside him hurt a bit more than he’d expected, but the pleasure eased it away. “P-please… m-more.”

 

“Of course you… want more!” Souda thrusted faster and deeper, grazing the sweet spot just enough to get a strong moan from Tanaka. “Ahhhh, ya like that, don’t cha!”

 

“Y-yes I d-do, m-master!” With Sodua focusing so much on keeping him off the ground, Gundam managed to move his tied arms behind Souda’s neck for added support. He wouldn’t last long. “P-please… remove the ring… m-master…”

 

“The ‘ell are you… oh.. right..” Souda had completely forgotten about the cock ring. He slid it off Tanaka’s pulsating member with ease. “That… better.. ahh!”

 

“Y-yes mast-ER AHH! M-may I cum, p-please let me cum!”

 

“F-fine!” Souda reached down with one arm, letting Tanaka have one foot on the floor as he proceeded to pump his cock. “You like that, dont’ cha!”

 

“Y-yes master! S-souda I’m cumming!” Gundam climaxed, his white seed squirting all over his own chest.

 

“Fuck… maybe I shouldn’t tease ya so much… before taking ya!” Souda increased his pace, thrusting faster and deeper with each thrust. “I gotta hand it to ya, ya got… a… AH… a nice, tight ass..!” With a sharp thrust, he came deep inside Tanaka before letting him slide down to the floor. “Fucking…”

 

Gundam closed his eyes, a wave of relaxation washing over him as he regained the strength in his legs. With his hands in front of him, he could easily slip out of his bonds while Souda washed up.

 

Souda came back about a minute later after getting cleaned up. “That… was great… Need a hand~?” Souda reached for Gundam’s outstretched hand, pulling him up and into his arms. “Let’s get ya some rest, it’s been a looooong day.”

 

The hallways were easy to navigate given the fact that Souda had built in the secret passages for the mastermind and Monobear to sneak through in the school. They inevitably arrived at Souda’s room, allowing Souda to set Gundam down on the bed. “So, how was that, sweetheart~?” The sing-song tone in Souda’s voice could easily be construed as either playful or mocking. Gundam would take it as playful as he felt Souda snuggle up against him.

 

“Barring a few things… it was perfect.”

 

With a head tilt, Souda’s expression turned to a questioning one. “The hell does that mean?”

 

Although Souda’s general disposition unnerved him, he had to get it out. “Well, I would prefer that you do not take the devildog earring out of my possession again. I would appreciate it if you would cease addressing me as ‘ Hamster-chan.’ I regret to inform you, but the Four Dark Gods are… no longer with us.” And audible ‘Oh...’ was heard from the mechanic’s mouth. “I mostly would prefer this on that, along with that being a nickname you gave me based on that single trait. I lack hamsters, or almost any other creature at this moment…” Gundam hung his head and Souda let go of him. “Most of the animals in my care, save for a lone falcon, have died due to reckless and foolish behavior on my part.” He looked to meet Souda’s shocked expression. Gundam had fallen victim to his emotions again. The guilt overwhelming him. Gundam fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. “I am fairly certain you would do better than I had….” His crying worsened as his personal despair sent him into a fit of maniacal laughter. His cackling was interspersed with weeping gasps as he curled up on the ground in his own little despair filled world. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his head that anything regestered for him.

 

Souda gently combed through Tanaka’s hair with his fingers. “Hey, calm down there, ya little brat.” His voice was soft as he caressed the breeder’s locks. “There is no reason to be this upset, ya hear? Ya did what ya needed to for Enoshima-sama and for all of SHSL Despair. None of this means anything about yer title. Yer still the best damn animal breeder in the entire fuckin’ world!” Tanaka’s tears stopped and looked up at the mechanic who wiped away the remaining drops with his own personal Monobear handkerchief. “Now ya gotta relax, you’re all sad and naked and that’s not a good combo. You should be happy and naked. So will ya continue with me?” Souda tilted Tanaka’s head up towards him. “Ya okay there, ya cry baby~?”

 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.” He closed his eyes and curled up closer to Souda.

 

“Hell… I have a thing to admit myself…” This caught Gundam’s attention. “Remember the revenge killings that happened when we first joined Super High-School Level Despair? I… failed my mission…”

 

“W-what? How is that even possible?”

 

Souda hung his head. “Tell me, did you kill your parents?”

 

Gundam looked away. “My mother was an absolute angel, there was absolutely no way I could I could commit matricide in such a case!”

 

“Yeah, about that. I had no problem gunning down all those fuckin’ bullies that made my life a living hell in middle school. But… I couldn’t do it… I couldn’t fuckin’ kill my old man!” A deep exhale. “He… he beat me just cause I stayed home from school for some field trips. I hated it.. I already got bullied enough at school… but I COULDN’T KILL HIM. I knew it was just cause he wanted me to make friends, but it’s not like we had the money for that anyway…” This was beyond Gundam’s comprehension. How could Souda, such a famous member of SHSL Despair, have failed a mission? “When I got back here, I was frustrated. I started to doodle a rocket design… Upon rememberin’ I couldn’t even fuckin’ drive it, I turned it into an execution. My own execution for failing my mission. If I was gonna die, it’d be on my terms, IN SPACE. But Junko saw my design. She praised my craftsmanship and asked me to make more. So I did. Other than her, I hadn’t had a visitor other than you in weeks.” A small grin formed on Souda’s face. “You ain’t gonna leave, right?”

 

“No, of course not!” Gundam responded. “Why would I ever betray you in such a manner?”

 

A chuckle. “Good, here’s yer earring back.” Souda reached into the bedside table and smiled, curling up under the covers.

 

Gundam smiled, taking the earring and hanging it back on his ear. “Goodnight, Souda. Thank you.”

 

“Oh yeah… g’ night Tanaka-san. Sweet dreams...” And they drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Jayy (paleinc) for beta reading this chapter. She da bes.


	3. Volatile Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda and Gundam lived a symbiotic lifestyle. They had what each other needed. Gundam gave Souda a friend, someone to keep him company when all alone in the basement, and Souda gave Gundam a little faith in himself while keeping those who would try to harm him away. And, in the end, their despair complimented each other perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here. This is my master piece. This chapter was originally going to stand alone and be posted just like this, but, I had ideas to expand on the story and used them. Feel free to leave feedback when you're done with it. Personally, this chapter is better than the others in my opinion, so that's saying something.

Data regarding the defering effects of total despair conversion: 

 

_The despair has different effects on everyone. A common effect was the development of a despair fetish, much like their leader had._

 

_Souda finally had snapped. Years of bullying had pushed him to it. Recreating his image without establishing a backbone was his first problem. He’d finally fixed just that. He wouldn't be pushed around and let others push him into despair. He got off on pushing others to despair. He was tough, strong, respected, sadistic, and dominant among the other SHSL Despair members. His talents aided the fight for despair well. It earned him the respect he deserved. He knew he could have practically any of them as long as he pushed the right button. All he wanted was despair and blood._

 

_Tanaka, on the other hand, became more reserved; he seldom showed emotion. He let the others skills overshadow him and took the least amount of praise possible. He didn't need it. He was merely a tool. He wanted only despair. His despair came from being belittled. He wanted to be told that his abilities were of no use and that he was nothing special. It was this that drove him to the despair that he’d desired. He’d let himself be overpowered. He’d accept being on the other end of the leash happily. He was still masochistic, even more so than he had been. Show him despair and he’d submit to anything._

 

_It was this that drove them together. The results were a despair-inducing level of wonderful._

 

~*~

 

Their secret activities went on for many weeks. Whenever Souda wasn't busy working with the executions, he was giving Gundam a little play time. When it wasn't time for either of those things, they'd sit together, eat together, walk about together, and surprisingly, no one said a word to Gundam. It really helped him out. He was sick of getting called out just for existing. He figured that it was Souda's status as one of the most violent and resourceful members of SHSL Despair that made everyone wary of him. He knew they still didn't like him, but that wasn't what mattered. Souda liked him. That was all that counted in his eyes.

 

The pink-haired mechanic walked down a hallway. Brandishing a wrench in one gloved hand, he was on the verge of skipping with despair induced joy. His laughter echoed through the dark halls of Hope's Peak's upper floors. "Yahoooooo! Finally! All the hard work we've been puttin' in is gonna pay off!" He turned to the slightly taller man behind him whose hair fell in his face. "Ain't cha excited for it, Tanaka? We are finally gonna make those goody two shoes suffer! Soon, I finally get to see my rocket take flight and then the 'School Life of Mutual Killing' goes live! It's real fuckin' great ain't it~!"

 

"Considering we have been working at this venture for months, I don't think anything less than excited would be acceptable. So much impending despair..." The breeder's gaze shifted away from the mechanic. He was wary of eye contact considering who he was talking to. He was unsure of Souda's responses to his actions. If he'd looked away it might show weakness or disrespect, but locking eyes could be seen as a challenge. He'd been so unpredictable lately that it bordered on insane, but that was probably his despair showing. His mood swings were sporadic and misreading his emotions could easily spell punishment. That wrench looked pretty dangerous. "I look forward to witnessing the greatness of your execution plans. They are sure to cause despair in such a way that their deaths will be works of art."

 

"Damn right they will! Enoshima-sama was especially excited when I showed the plans. Which executions do you think we'll see first~? Oooooh I bet that fuckin' snob'll kill someone and he'll get his! Pelted with rocks and then frozen to death in a subzero freezer. Spoiled fuckin' brat!" His grin grew at the thought of the brutal execution. “Oh, or maybe that spiky-haired punk would get so desperate to get out that he’d slaughter someone. Hell, didn’t he have a girlfriend? Lucky punk. 20 bucks says he kills ‘er somehow! And then that little wannabe rockstar will get dragged off to ‘is demise! Bawlin’ his eyes out as his eyes out before being bludgeoned to death, with baseballs, no less! Twice the balls!” He turned back around, his arms swinging freely, wrench just barely missing Gundam’s head as he continued to laugh maniacally at the thought of the executions. That button being pressed would be the most satisfying moment in his entire life. “The worst, most despair-inducing, television broadcast in the history of mankind~! So much delicious despair~! It gives me shivers in all the right places~!”

 

"Oh course it would be a great day for you. You have put in immense time and effort and are seeing it paying off. You are a lot more successful, and useful, than most of us..." Tanaka diverted his eyes further. What good did animal breeding do for the cause? After most of his well trained and greatly cherished animals were sacrificed with the goal of causing further despair, he was left near useless. What good is a tool with no job to do? He stuck around Souda for these reasons. It at least gave him some use, even if his job usually involved grabbing parts of his machines and listening to his insane rambling.

 

"Oh, don't be like that~ Those sharks ya trained for me when I made that swimmin’ idiot's death trap were WONDERFUL! They really like me too~" Souda looked back at him, only for his grin to warp into a scowl. “HEY!” Before Gundam knew it he was being pulled down to Souda by his scarf.

 

Tanaka knew how he compensated for the 10 centimeter height difference well by now. But that didn’t matter, Souda’s mood had just taken a drastic downturn. ‘ _I messed up, didn’t I?_ ’ He was nervous as the tone shifted in Souda’s voice and his teeth were barred. “Y-yes, Souda?” He was already trembling a little, but this mildly excited him.

 

“I’da thought that you’d have learned about respect by now! I know you wear yer hair down like that ta cover your eyes, but ya know how this works! Eye contact! Keep. Eye. Contact.” Gundam could feel Souda’s heated breath on his face as he panted in annoyance. “You’re really freaking lucky, you know that?! Lucky that we even keep you around. You’ve used up your skills. Letting those animals out of all those zoos and commanding them to maul innocent people was pretty good. Leading stampedes of livestock into nearby cities? That was even better. But what have you done recently? _Nothing_. And what do you have now? _Nothing_. You lost _everything_ : Your potential girlfriend, your beloved animals, any chance to ‘rule the world,’ everything. _Gone_. I bet if it weren’t for me, you’d have been kicked out a _looooooooong_ time ago.” He pushed Gundam up against the nearest wall, forcing his knees to bend to get rid of the height difference. “Now, show me the respect I deserve, or punishment will be in order. Do. You. Understand?” Gundam loved this side of him. Cold and demanding, heated with anger, commanding immense respect. “Well?! ANSWER ME.”

 

Gundam hung his head slightly, his eyes glancing up to make contact while looking like an increasingly pathetic puppy dog. “I offer my sincerest apologies. I will remember to keep eye contact whenever you are speaking to me…” He looked into Souda’s eyes for some sign of sympathy, but anyone who had watched his change occur could tell that was a hopeless endeavor. He was surprised, though, that he’d been let go by Souda. He wasn’t prepared for that and fell to his knees.

 

A smirk crossed Souda’s face as he saw the position the breeder was in. He did feel like celebrating the recent success they’d had with causing despair, and the defeated look on Tanaka’s face combined with the feeling of pure despair he could feel resonating from the shamed subordinate was enough to convince him to go through with this. "You should really work on your etiquette. Address me when apologising!" He reached and tugged at the end of Tanaka's scarf, almost choking the breeder to get him to look up at him. "Now do it right!"

 

Gundam coughed lightly as he caught his breath. He put his hands down on the floor, positioning himself on all fours. "I-I'm sorry for not looking you in the eyes and not addressing you directly!" He felt yet another jerk at his scarf, and let out a gasp. "I am really sorry, M-master!" His heartbeat was racing and he was panting as his scarf was dropped. With those last words, his fate was sealed. He looked at the grin on Souda's face and blushed brightly before attempting to hide it behind his scarf.

 

Souda ran his fingers through the hair of his precious pet. "That's the ticket. Good little puppy~" He pulled back roughly, yanking on Tanaka's hair. "You have it still, _right~?_ " he whispered into Tanaka's ear, Tanaka nodded rapidly. "Then get it out and put it on, and that's and order."

 

Gundam reached into his pocket, pulling out a spiked leather collar before fastening it around his own neck. "Y-you mean this, right Master?" Souda said nothing and hooked the clasp to loop on his collar. Tanaka gulped, swallowing what was left of his pride. He chose to go the affectionate route and nuzzled Souda’s leg and crotch. This earned him a pleasured gasp before the leash was yanked.

 

“Get up, now. We need to get back to my room~” Souda watched a rather flustered Gundam stumble to his feet, not even bothering to try to pull the scarf up. Gundam knew it was pointless, the leash made it impossible to do. Souda just lead the breeder like a pathetic little puppy to one of the upper dorm rooms of the school. The room itself was a mess cause Souda couldn’t be bothered to keep it clean. There were machine parts and plans for complex torture devices everywhere, along with a faint scent of blood and rust throughout the room. The sight was extremely despairful.

 

Souda crawled onto the bed, yanking the leash, pulling the bright red Tanaka on top of him. Tanaka locked lips with him on instinct, letting out some pleading gasps into Souda’s mouth before Souda could tug the leash. “Hey! Calm down, frisky!” He rolled over to get Gundam under him. “Who’s the master here?”

 

Gundam swallowed hard. “You are, Master.” He knew when it was time to try to mess up intentionally, and now was not the time.

 

“Exactly~” He began by removing Tanaka’s scarf, but kept it close. Gundam was panting as Souda bent over and licked behind his ear. Tanaka’s breath hitched as he let out faint, whimpering moans. He could feel Souda’s kisses lower as he pushed the coat off of his shoulders and removed it, which allowed Gundam to throw it off the bed.

 

Gundam could feel the heated breath coming from Souda at the base of his neck. Souda gently pecked and nipped at the sensitive flesh that Gundam so desperately hid under his scarf. Gundam bit his lower lip, trying to avoid erupting with moans from mere kissing. His resolve was quickly weakening, however, as he could feel Souda’s sharp teeth grazing the skin. It was that moment, when he felt the sharp teeth pierce the thin layer of tissue, that he couldn’t hold it back any more.

 

“A-aaaaHHHH!” He could feel Souda grin against the bleeding tears caused by those knife like fangs. As Souda withdrew, he lapped at the crimson liquid flowing from the wounds. It would stain his new shirt. Tanaka just knew it. He almost scowled, but quickly forgot about the blood stains as a hand slide up his shirt and caressed his skin. A shiver ran through his entire being as Souda leaned in to whisper to him, yet again exhaling at his ear.

 

“Awwwww, the little puppy seems a bit… _excited~_ ” His hand slid over and started twirling a finger around one of his erect nipples, eliciting small moans from the aroused Tanaka. They were nothing compared to the noise he made when he was bitten, but it caused the bloody grin on Souda’s face to extend. “Oh, you’ve been rock hard for a while now, haven’t you~?” He nibbled at the lobe of Gundam’s ear, lightly squeezing and pinching the nipple to hear him whimper and moan pleadingly as he squirmed from the touches. “Ooooh, look at you. Pathetic little thing. Bet you wish for more contact and pleasure, don’t you!?” He yanked on the leash, almost choking the breeder, causing him to cough. “Oh, what was that? I’m soooo sorry~”

 

Gundam could feel his hardness throbbing from the rough treatment and harsh words. “Y-yes, Master… I would like some more, please…” He forced himself to look up with watering eyes into the mechanic’s harsh gaze.

 

“You want more WHAT? Be specific!” Souda gave him a look that said not to mess up again.

 

“I… I would like more pleasure, m-master…” He saw Souda cock an eyebrow and then stumbled to spit out the rest of the words. “Please, Master. I would like more pleasure, PLEASE.”

 

Souda started pulling off Gundam’s t-shirt, which already had been stained beyond repair, adding to the blood, sweat and rust scent of the room. “Oh yeah, how’d you like to be pleasured, then~?” He roughly tugged the shirt over Gundam’s head while he attempted to keep speaking.

 

“A-aah! I… I’d like you… to keep touching me… and for you to scratch me… and… kiss me… teasing me with your, ahhh, mouth… and… AhhHHHH!” As the shirt was pulled off, Souda bit the other side of his neck, hard. He could hear Souda mutter something along the lines of “keep talking” as he tried to hold back his own moaning and pained noises. He’d bit deeper this time. The pain was pure ecstasy to him. “Mmmmm…. I…. I want you to… p-punish me…. and to spank me… and… degrade me… and… AAHHHHH! I want… you to completely dominate me… P-Please!” His face flushed bright red by the time he finished speaking. He felt Souda bite down deeper before releasing Tanaka from his clenched jaw.

 

Souda licked at the deep lacerations his teeth had left. “Oh, is this so~?” He moved a hand around to Tanaka’s back.

 

“Y-yes, master…” He could feel Souda’s nails running along the skin of his back, he could already tell where this was going and braced himself.

 

“Good, let’s get serious then~” The nails dug into the flesh and Souda slowly pulled his hands down, leaving nice long bleeding scratches trailing behind. He wiped some of it up on his fingers and licked it. “How despairing~” He held the bloody fingers to Gundam’s mouth and he instinctively sucked and licked the fingers. “You love tasting your own blood, eh? You’re a naughty, kinky, horny little thing, ain’t cha~!” He reached for the scarf he’d placed off to the side, and, while pulling the fingers from Tanaka’s mouth, he proceeded to wrap the scarf around Tanaka’s wrists, tying them together. He watched Gundam struggle with the scarf, knowing it was all to put on a show. “You wanted to be punished, didn’t ya?”

 

“Yes, m-master…” He let out small grunts, he could figure out how Souda did it, but he always tied things so secure, yet not tight enough that it hurt a lot or cut off circulation.

 

“Well, I’ll give you some~” He pulled Gundam over his lap. “Lemme get those pants offa ya~” He unfastened the belt, pushing them off to reveal Gundam’s pale ass. He had to do one more check, though. He gently massaged his rear-end and felt light fabric. “When are ya gonna stop wearin’ these crazy boxers!? They don’t seem to do anythin’ and everyone would just think you were a naughty little boy who doesn’t like wearin’ his undies. Not that you ain’t one already.” He pulled down the “invisible” underwear and started grabbing his lower cheeks. “Consider yourself lucky the bleeding stopped. I don’t know how much blood they allow on clothing ‘round here.” He found a particular tender area on Gundam’s ass that made him let out a sigh of pleasure upon caressing it. He’d been through this before. “Now, you’re a naughty little bitch, ain’t ya?” He pulled his hand back before swinging it forward, smacking his pale ass.

 

“Y-yes, master!” He called out as the hand made contact.

 

“What are ya?!” He retracted his hand again, only to spank him again.

 

He let out a little yelp before being able to answer. “A-a naughty little bitch, master!” He could feel the hardness in between his legs throb with each slap to his ass.

 

“And a lil’ masochist at that, ain’t cha~! You just loooooove this~” He smacked harder, leaving a red hand print on the breeder’s pale posterior.

 

"I-I'm a masochist and I love this, master!" He gripped at sheets on the bed, panting like mad.

 

Souda's grin widened. He could hear a pleading in Tanaka's voice. “Heh….” He traced the handprint he’d left on Tanaka’s tush with his fingers. “I can feel you throbbing against my leg. Tell me… does this rough treatment turn trash like you on? Does the feeling of my rough hands groping your pale flesh get you hot and bothered~? Is this what gets mutts like you off, you little bitch~?!” He swatted the sore, red rear again, causing a sharp gasping moan from Tanaka.

 

“YES!” Gundam had nearly bitten the bedsheets from that last swing. “It gets me off, master…”

 

Souda’s mouth oozed saliva as he rubbed the handprint. “Good. Now, who’s little bitch are you? Who do you belong to? Whose commands do you follow every single day~?”

 

“Your commands, master…” He made sure to look directly into Souda’s eyes, even though it caused him to crane his head at an uncomfortable angle. “I belong to you and you alone, master. I am your toy to use as you please."

 

Souda pet his head. "Correct, you're here to do what I want~ Now help me outta these clothes.” He pulled Gundam to his knees with a jerk of the leash. “And I ain’t untyin’ ya. Have fun~”

 

Gundam was at least glad that he’d been tied with his hands in front of him. He reached up and struggled with the zipper. It was small and difficult to grab with his fingers in this awkward position. He moved his head forward and looked up at Souda. After receiving a reassuring nod, he bit the zipper and tugged it downwards in uneven pulls. Souda was grinning as his pet struggled with the task.

 

It only got more awkward as he tried to push the boilersuit off of Souda’s shoulders. Souda gave him slight bits of help, but it wasn’t much. He managed to remove it from his upper body and moved down to deal with his shoes. He was about to grasp the laces in his hands, only to hear a faint command drift past his ears. “Lick them, mutt.” He sat down and used his tied hands to lift Souda’s left foot near his mouth. He took a deep breath and gave the toe of the dirty, bloodied sneaker a kiss. His natural instincts to cringe needed to be held back. He glossed over the toe box with his tongue for a while before licking the sides, and then, regrettably, the heel, before returning to the front. He had to repeat the process on the other shoe before getting a signal that he could continue. He loosened the laces, taking the shoes off with his hands.

 

Tanaka pulled the jumpsuit off of him fairly easily after the shoes were off. He gazed upon the sight before him. Souda's undershirt was sweaty, bloodstained, and had some small tears from the sharp metal he dealt with daily. His underwear had faded from wear. Tanaka was becoming intimidated quickly. He didn't know whether he was taking too long with the clothes or not. He hurried up and attempted to grab the seam of Souda's tanktop, pulling it over his head with ease. He watched Souda's hair fluff up once it was removed. How he’d managed to pull off a hairstyle like that was beyond Gundam’s comprehension. It was soft, though. Really soft and fluffy. Like a fluffy cat.

 

Gundam snapped out of that train of thought quickly. He had to finish Souda’s command. He bent down and nipped the toe of Souda’s sock, pulling it off rather easily, and duplicated the action with the other sock. It left only one article of clothing untouched; Souda’s underwear. He could see that Souda was enjoying this quite a bit based on the “tent” in his his boxers. Gundam knew exactly what was expected of him here. He leaned down, using his arms for support and giving Souda a signal to lift up his hind-quarters. He clamped his teeth down on the waistband of the undergarment and proceeded to slide it from Souda’s waist and down his legs, his face rubbing up against Souda’s bulge in the process.

 

After letting out a faint gasp, Souda yawned mockingly. “I’m thirsty.” Tanaka looked back up at him. “Get me a drink, and make it quick.” Souda looked at the mini-fridge next to the bed and tilted his head in that direction. He watched Tanaka stumble a little trying to crawl over to the edge of the bed without slipping off.

 

Tanaka managed to get the fridge open relatively easy, even with his bound hands. Inside the fridge rested a large supply of glass cola bottles. There was nothing else in there. Only 30 cola bottles. It was obvious what Souda wanted. Tanaka pulled out one bottle and placed it between his legs. He could feel the chill of the bottle against his manhood. Biting his lip, he slowly twisted the cap while holding the container in the awkward position. He risked it fizzing upon opening and covering his enter crotch area with the sticky liquid. Thankfully, it didn’t fizz over and he handed it to Souda.

 

Souda smirked. “Good job, pet.” He held the bottle to his mouth and chugged about half the bottle down, and let out a refreshed “Ah~” from the satisfying taste of the liquid. Cola was his favorite of all soft drinks. He positioned the cola back at his mouth and drank more of the sweet brown liquid, but didn’t swallow. It was then that he tightened his grip on the leash and drew Gundam close to him. He locked lips with the breeder. His tongue pried open Gundam’s mouth, forcing the liquid into his mouth.

 

Gundam didn’t much care for the taste of cola, or soft drinks in general. He prefered water and fruit based beverages, like juice and lemonade. He knew he wouldn’t be able to break the kiss and spit it out, so this forced him to swallow the liquid. He gulped it down. Of all the things he had tasted today, it was far from the worst. Once he’d downed it all, Souda finally let the panting puppy go, although he quickly crawled on top of Gundam. Their throbbing masses collided in sweet contact.

 

Souda practically purred into Tanaka’s ear as Tanaka let out a sharp gasping moan from the contact. “You’ve been suuuuuuch a good pet tonight, mutt. I think I’ll give you a reward.” He massaged the hand print on Tanaka’s derriere, groping and squeezing it. “Now, what do you want the most~?” He spanked the mark lightly. “Beg for it~”

 

The answer to this question was one the both of them knew, but Souda wanted to hear it. “I…. I want you… to fuck me… master… P-please… ah… ahhhhh..! P-please take m-my ass…!” Gundam was getting aroused by this greatly and let out moans as he tried to grind his hips against Souda’s, causing more friction between their erections.

 

“A-aaah~! Frisky one, ain’t ya~?” He his hand scooched between Tanaka’s buttcheeks and his finger began to toy with his asshole. “What position~?” Souda’s breathing started to stagger. “Doggy style? Mission...ary~? Up against a fuckin’… wall~?!”

 

Again, Souda didn’t even need to ask, but he wanted to hear it from Gundam’s panting mouth. “D-doggy st-style!” Souda had bit down on his collarbone while he’d answered. “A-aaaah!!!”

 

“Good choice, especially for… a mutt like you~” He crawled off of Tanaka to allow him to move into the proper position. While Tanaka attempted to keep his balance with his knees and tied hands, Souda reached into the nightstand, pulling a bottle of light pink liquid from the drawer.  He squirted some onto his left middle and index fingers. When he looked back, Tanaka was in the proper position: face down, ass up, legs spread and hands resting upon the pillow. He moved perfectly centered behind Tanaka and carefully inserted his two fingers, covered in lube, into the breeder’s asshole.

 

Gundam gripped and twisted the pillowcase in his fists as he tried to unclench his ass. The intruding fingers were twisting and teasing him. He knew by now that Souda wouldn’t just lube him up and go. He knew that this man would play with him and use him like a toy at times, and he didn’t mind a bit. He tilted his head back a little and let out a pleased moan that reverberated within their soundproof room. Souda managed to force out multiple of these moans before his fingers withdrew. He’d never let him have the full pleasure right away. Souda had to make him work for it.

 

Tanaka was a panting, blushing mess once Souda had finished with the prep, he was certain that Souda had commissioned Mikan to make him a special lubricant, because he always felt out of control when Souda lubed him. There had to be an aphrodisiac in that stuff. The thought of Souda doing that made his cock twitch. Of course, anything would be better than him going in dry again, or trying to use motor oil and machine lubricant like he had once before.

 

Souda then grabbed the bottle again and squirted his own member with the goop. Gundam could hear Souda’s breath hitch as he pumped his own cock to spread the lubricant. His moans sounded almost like whimpers. Souda soon moved up closer. Gripping the leash tightly he held Gundam’s waist as the other hand rubbed the head of Souda’s length against Gundam’s buttcrack. “Beg for it again… you filthy little bitch…. Beg for your master’s cock~!”

 

Tanaka could feel the tip preparing to penetrate him. “P-please master…. Please fuck me… B-breed me like the naughty bitch I am..! P-please shove your big cock into my tight asshole…. Mmmmmmm-AHHHH!” It had happened. Souda couldn’t hold it back any more and had thrust in. His fists balled up the bloodied pillow case as the large, thick object pushed itself slowly into his ass, before stopping, beginning to pull out, and then abruptly thrust itself back in.

 

Souda had started grunting at this point, focusing almost all his energy into getting a rhythm going. Each thrust came slightly faster and deeper as he grabbed for Gundam’s waist with his other hand for leverage. “Ahhh…. fuck, you mutt. How the hell do you stay so… fuckin’ tight!” He bent over Gundam slightly, moving his hand from his hip to Gundam’s hair, slightly pulling it for better leverage. It allowed him to get even deeper into Gundam’s hole. “Ya know… you’re really… fucking lucky… you little bitch…” He tilted Gundam’s head back. “Everyone fuckin’ wants me now… before I took you in… Miss Sonia asked me ta be ‘er partner… Can ya even… fuckin’ believe it! The despair princess… wanted me… a lowly mechanic… more than you! Yer fuckin’ scum ta ‘er now!” He tightened his grip on Gundam’s hair, earning him a pained moan from the breeder. “But... ya know... what…? I fuckin’ declined! Ahhh~!” He pulled Gundam’s head back further so his mouth was at Gundam’s ear. “And ya know why… I rejected ‘er? It’s cause I wanted ta fuck ya! So ya better appreciate all I’m doin’ for ya!” He shoved his cock deeper into Gundam’s ass.

 

Tanaka’s member pulsated with every insult and warm breath on his ear. Everything Souda said was true to him. He screamed with pleasure and bucked back against the hardness that was penetrating him, face bright red and mouth drooling. “Ahhh…. yes Master…. I understand that… I’m… AHHHHH… trash…. and… ahhhh… just a tool…” He bit his lip before trying to force out more words… “But please… master… give this tool… more pleasure…”

 

Souda’s grin grew at this. “Ahhh…. f-fuck! I’mma make ya moan like… the little bitch you are!” He pulled his hips back as far as they could go, and, with a rather loud moan, thrust back in. The thrust made direct contact with Gundam’s prostate.

 

Tanaka saw stars as his sweet spot was hit. He bit the pillow, knuckles whitening from the tightness of his grip. He let out a loud moan. “AaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK!” He continued to buck back, trying to get that sensation again, the feeling of pure ecstasy that he craved. He moaned loudly, letting out cries of “Master…! Harder…! P-please!” every chance he could get, and every time he’d get his his sweet spot pounded by Souda.

 

“P-please Master! G-give me MORE!” Gundam cried out.

 

“H-how am I… suppose ta… do that?!” Souda knew the answer, but he’d use any chance he got to get Tanaka to beg.

 

“M-master..! P-please… t-touch me…! P-pump my… c-cock!” Gundam was desperate. He could feel the climax coming and he _needed it_.

 

“Anything you say… p-pet!” Souda moved his left hand from Tanaka’s hair to his shoulder. He finally dropped the leash, lubed his right hand, and moved his hand to Tanaka’s dick. He started to stroke it, moving his hand in time with his thrust.

 

Gundam’s moans increased in volume with the touch of Souda’s hand. He couldn’t hold it back much longer. With one more hard thrust of Souda’s member, he came. “SOUDA-SAMA! Aaa-AHHH!” His cock squirted a stream of cum all over the bed below him as he let out his final moan.

 

After Tanaka’s cock was pumped dry, Souda released it and focused on finishing. Gripping the breeder’s waist, he cried out in pleasure and reached his climax. “TANAKAAAAAA!” He released his load deep inside Tanaka’s asshole. He was left there, kneeling and panting, as he fell from climax. He pulled out shortly after and watched the cum drip from Tanaka’s stretched asshole. Souda reached down to the collapsed Tanaka, removed the collar, and untied Tanaka’s hands. “Heh…. not half bad~” He lay down next to Tanaka, wrapping his arms around the panting form. There was a small part of Souda, a part untouched by the despair, that wanted to say that this was his favorite part of their “play.” Considering the amount of pain and despair he had just put Tanaka through, aftercare was essential for them.

 

Gundam was in a daze, but came to when he noticed the other man spooning him. He scooted back into him, welcoming the snuggles. After a bit, he spoke up. “Hey… Souda…”

 

“Yeah, Tanaka-san?” The pink haired mechanic yawned and pulled a blanket over them.

 

“I was wondering…. how much of what you say when we do this… do you mean?” His face showed sign of concern.

 

Souda noticed his body language and kissed Tanaka’s forehead. “Relax, will ya. Although I do pick on ya a little, understand that I just try to say stuff to bother ya cause I know how it gets ya hot ‘n bothered.” He picked up the scarf and lightly wrapped it around Tanaka’s neck. “Ain’t nothin but talk.”

 

Gundam looked away. “... Are you absolutely certain about what you say? Words like those are not something you can normally take lightly. I’d understand if I really am nothing more than a toy to yo-” Gundam was cut off as a finger was held up to his mouth.

 

“Shut yer trap and listen cause I’m only gonna say this once. Ya ain’t no fuckin’ toy!” His voice went from shouting, to closer to a firm voiced whisper. “You’re more useful than over half these fuckin’ idjits!” Souda pulled Tanaka closer, burying his head in Tanaka’s neck, or more or less his scarf. “You’re better than them…. and you… you mean a lot to me… The only person I care about more than you is Enoshima-sama, and, whether it’s safe to say this or not, I’m fairly certain I care about you more than her.” He caressed his cheek slightly. “You lost everything… your pets… your girl… your chance to rule the world… But you haven’t lost me yet. And I intend to keep it that way! You make me feel good, Tanaka…. and not Despair good, like… something else good…”

 

Gundam blushed. He didn’t try to hide it, he didn’t want to hide it. Souda’s kind words had touched him. He was… happy. “T-thank you, Souda-kun. I… I needed that…” He adjusted his scarf so one tail was extremely long and the other was nearly invisible. He wrapped the other end around Souda’s neck and cuddled closer to him, facing him now.. “You know… tomorrow… we should get something special to dine upon. Perhaps pie made from the orange gourd?”

 

Souda was tired, it took him a moment of staring blankly before he picked up on his true meaning. “Oh… pumpkin pie? Yeah, we could get that…. Only if I can get some watermelon and cola too though!” He smiled and Tanaka looked up at him smiling slightly back.

 

“Oh, of course we should get those as well. You are in charge, after all, Souda-sama.” Gundam closed his eyes. He too, was getting tired after their activities. “We should also see Tsumiki-san about disinfecting these bite wounds…”

 

“Right…. Got a lil’ carried away there…” Souda took his time to kiss every single one of the bite marks he’d left. "Ya know... I talked to Enoshima-sama earlier today.

 

"Oh, you did? What matters were discussed, if I may so inquiere?" The breeder nuzzled up against Souda's cheek.

 

"Oh, I asked 'er about the day you came down and delivered those cages. Was wonder' if she actually asked ya to go down or not. Ya know what she said?" Tanaka shook his head. "She said that 'you should really take everything Komaeda says with a grain of salt. He likes to bend the truth a little.' More likely than not, he was tryin' ta get ya killed!"

 

Gundam was shocked "Wow... so if it weren't for him...?"

 

"T'weren't for him, we'd have never gotten together like this. Strange ta think about..." Souda scooted closer an sighed. “Now stop thinkin’, Tanaka… Yer keepin’ me awake now.”

 

“My sincerest apologies, Master.” Gundam laid his head on Souda’s chest. “Good night… Souda-kun…. I… I love you…” he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Goodnight, Tanaka-kun…” He pulled Tanaka closer in his arms. “I love you too… I love you too…” Souda yawned, and with that, joined Tanaka in sweet slumber.

  
  
  


  


**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to thank Jayy (paleinc) for beta reading for me, and I would also like to thank Souda-kun (Alphametics) for being such a good friend and inspiring me to make this. It was a gift for them so I hope they enjoy this!


End file.
